The Love Spell
by IceCliff
Summary: COMPLETE! What if your boyfriend started kissing other people? What if the CIA sends an agent to track you? What if you mother came back from the dead to protect you from your father? See how Morgan deals with it all! Please read!
1. Plans

Hey Dudes!!! I have a character list here because I made up a new character... and it might get a little confusing. I don't own Morgan or Hunter or any of the dudes... I only own Carrie Whitman, because I made her up!!!! This story kinda has two different plots for a couple of chapters. but they will combine soon!!! Carrie Whittman- 19 years old, single, Brightendale blood witch, and a CIA agent. Please read and review!!! Hope ya like it!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CIARAN'S POV ~And may he not notice the love until it is too late~  
I finished the spell with my closest Amyranth friend, Jonathan MacArthur. He smiled at me, and I nodded in return. I knew the spell would work. Morgan will soon be ours. MORGAN'S POV  
I pulled into Hunter's driveway as he opened the door. "Hello Morgan." Hunter greeted me, after we were inside. He gave me a quick kiss, and then went to make some tea. I followed him into the kitchen. "Hunter I-" I started, only to be cut off my Hunter saying, "Morgan I-" "You first." We both said. Then we both started cracking up. "May I share the humor?" Sky asked as she entered the kitchen with Mr. Niall. He gave me a quick smile, took a cup of tea, then left. "We both," we both said again, then we just started laughing again. Sky shook her head, but as she left, she had a smile on her face. I nudged Hunter, and he got the message. "Anyway..." Hunter said, clearing his throat, "I've made a decision, Morgan." "Yes?" I raised me eyebrows. "Yes. I've decided that we should have absolutely NO secrets between us. So I think we should read each other's BOS's. What do you think?" In response, I pulled him to me and kissed him. CARRIE'S POV "Joe?" I called as I walked into his office. "Ah. Carrie. Sit down, please." Joe said, sitting down at his desk. There was a huge pile of papers on his desk, and he took out one manila folder. "Your going to Widow's Vale, New York. The agency picked you because. the mission involves people like you." Joe shifted uncomfortably, and nodded. The CIA accepted my powers as a blood witch and used them to their advantage. "Her name is Morgan Rowlands. And she is suspected of using dark magick, and possibly even more mundane killing methods to kill people, preferably non-woodbanes. She is a full-blooded woodbane herself." "Your mission is to get close to her. Become her best friend. Have her confide in you. Do anything you can to find out things about her." Joe pulled out an ID card and a driver's license. "Your alias for this mission is Alicia Waterwind, and you're from Texas. You moved here with your Aunt Rose, and your 17. Alright? Your bags and things are already packed. A white Pontiac is waiting for you outside. Good luck." Joe gave a small smile as I walked out the door. Widow's Vale sounded like a small town, and making friends with a dark witch didn't sound to appealing either. I sighed. I didn't like this mission.  
I started the Pontiac and began my journey to small-town, America. ~I hope you liked this chapter!!!!!! Please review!!! And if it's a little confusing... it will get clearer in a couple of chapters. Read the next chapter. review on this one. and ENJOY!!!~ *~*Mystic 


	2. New and Old

That's right!!!!! I'm baaack! Well... I've been trying to make the chapters longer but I'm not sure that it exactly works. oh yeah. and the paragraphing is kinda messed up. but read anyway!!!! CIARAN'S POV  
Dear Morgan, I am coming to see you daughter. We have a few things to discuss. -Ciaran I put the letter in an envelope and dropped it in the mailbox. When I got home, the phone rang. "Hello?" I asked. I couldn't sense who it was. "Ciaran?" Morgan? There was no way she could of gotten my letter.. so had the spell begin to work? "Morgan." "Yes. I'm just calling to tell you that I am sending back your watch. I can't bear to look at it anymore." Morgan finished quietly. I felt my heart clench. My watch. Maeve's watch. I sighed, understanding her hidden message. "Morgan, I really did love Maeve." "Goodbye Ciaran. father." CLICK. I put down the phone and sighed again. Then I went off to my Amyranth circle. MORGAN'S POV "Do you have your schedule?" I asked Alicia (A/N yeah. Alicia is Carrie. remember in the first chapter? Alicia Waterwind is Carrie's alias. So don't get confused. It's the same person.), the new girl. I had been assigned to show her around, and I liked her already. "Yeah." She said, pulling the pink paper out of her tote bag. I looked at it. "Wow. You have every period except study hall with me." I said. She nodded. "Cool." "So Morgan, what it like-" Alicia stopped when Bree yelled "Morgan!" to me. "Bree," I started, not noticing her tear blotched face. "This is Alicia Waterwind." Bree just gave a quick smile. "Morgan could I talk to you?" she asked. I looked at Alicia, and she just waved a hand. I shrugged. "Ok." (A/N sry this POV was so short. I'll make Morgan's next POV longer CARRIE (ALICIA)'S POV Morgan seemed like a surprisingly nice person for a dark witch, but this Bree character might get in the way of my mission. I needed Morgan to be completely reliant on me. Easy enough. Bree's going on Vaca. "Alicia?" Morgan was back. "Yeah?" Morgan had an odd tone in her voice. "I hope you don't think I'm crazy for asking this, but are you a witch?" So Morgan had sensed me. I laughed. "Yes, I am." "Cool! I'm a blood witch. You?" "Same." I felt Morgan cast her senses towards me, and I didn't say anything. But I did wonder what she was searching for. "Do you know your clan?" she asked casually. Aha! Caught her! "Yes." I was a full-blooded Brightendale, and proud of it. "Me too!" We giggled, and then she started to leave. "Morgan, wait!" I called. She turned. "We have the same math homework, and I didn't really get it. Do you think I could come over?" "Sure." "Ok." "Bye." Morgan gave a little wave, and then disappeared. I got into the whit Pontiac and drove out to a deserted field. Then I got ready for Morgan's. I pulled out a pair of glasses, and put them on. They looked like a normal pair of glasses, but actually they were transmitters, so I could communicate with the agency on my missions. I closed my eyes and muttered a few words, holding the glasses in my right hand. I hope that concealment spell works, I thought as I put the earpiece in my ear. Then I whipped out a silver bracelet with stones on it. It looked like a fashion statement, but it was a camera. I said the same spell over it. Last I took out two earrings. They were big dangly ones, and they had large golden stones at the end. Inside one of these stones was a recorder, so I could record my conversations with Morgan to later analyze her voice and see if she was lying. The CIA didn't miss a trick. I put the earrings on, and drove off.  
  
*Please review!!!!!!!!!! I know that Morgan's POV was reeeaaaaallllyyyy short, but I'll make it longer next time! Next chapter up soon!* 


	3. Mistakes?

Here's chapter 4!!!! Ok, I'm sending out a big thank you to Castra, who reviewed my story. *You helped and encouraged me! Thanks! Keep reading!* Anyways, here's chapter 4.Oh yeah, and sorry about the annoying paragraph layout. My computer is just messed up. CIARAN'S POV "Morning Da." Killian said to me as I walked into the kitchen. Morning. I hate mornings. Especially this morning. Another cold, bleak, Maeve-less day was ahead of me. Whoo-hoo. "Da?" Killian snapped me back into reality. "Yes?" "I'm going out. Feel free to use the other car." Killian tossed me the keys to his small BW bug, and walked out the door. I trudged into the kitchen, and made myself breakfast. Then, while I was pondering what exactly I would do today, I felt her presence again. "Ciaran. What were you thinking?" I could almost see her shaking her head, "I told you to take the spell off. To help our daughter. Yet not only do you not reverse the spell, but also you ask Morgan to get me back! Through a bith dearc. You know it's not right." "But I must have you back!" I yelled, slamming my fist onto the small round table. "You, Morgan, and I could be a family!" "How could we be a family if we don't trust each other? You don't trust Morgan to make her own decisions. That's why you put that spell on her." "Maeve," I started, defeated. But then I felt her leave. Great. I decided to go check out the occult bookstore, Practical Magick, which was nearby. I had nothing else to do. I quickly cast a glamour round myself, just incase I bumped into Morgan or the seeker there. I wanted to give Morgan more time to think. I jumped into the car, and drove off. MORGAN'S POV I woke up thinking about yesterday. I had felt four presences. Me, Hunter, Ciaran, and someone-or something- else. I picked up the phone. By now, I knew Hunter's number so well, I probably said it in my sleep. "Hello? Morgan?" Sky. "Sky, is Hunter in?" "Yes, hold on." Sky paused. "Morgan, be careful." Then she went off to get Hunter. I guess Hunter had told her about the meeting with Ciaran. "Morgan? Your up so early! What is this?" I laughed at his joke. He was right. For me to be awake at 9:00 AM on a Saturday was impossible. "Hunter. There was another presence when we saw Ciaran. There were four presences instead of three. Do you know who, or what, it was?" Please know. I prayed silently. Please know. "Yes." He said, "There was a girl. She was about 19. She had short black hair, and bright blue eyes. She- It almost seemed like she was spying on you an Ciaran. I wish I could've gotten her name." "Hunter! Black hair and Blue eyes?" I knew who it was! "Yes, she also- I'm sorry Morgan, someone's at the door. I'll call you later." "Alright. Love you." "Love you, too." Then he hung up. But it didn't matter anymore, because I knew who it was. Alicia. She had probably come to Hunter's house a my parents request, to retrieve me. But why hadn't she said anything? Why did she sit there listening to Ciaran and me? Oh Goddess, did she know who he was? How much of the conversation had she heard? Oh no. But that was another thing I had to think about. What Ciaran had offered me. Without thinking twice, I picked the phone and dialed Bree's cell phone. "Yes?" Bree said after two rings. "Bree? This is Morgan. Where are you?" I had called her house earlier, and she wasn't home. "In Florida." "What? Why didn't you tell us you were going to Florida?" I demanded. "I didn't know either. My Dad just came home right after school and said 'Bree, we're going to Florida. I want us to have more bonding time.'" "That's so weird though. You and you Dad never bond." She didn't take offense. "I know. But here I am. So whats up?" Oh right. I had forgotten my main purpose in calling her. I told her everything that happened yesterday. "Oh my god Morgan! That's incredible. To see your mom! Of course you should do it!" "But Bree, what about Hunter?" "He did it too, didn't he? And if your Mom comes back to life or something, then wouldn't Ciaran do less evil? So, in the long run, it could help more people then just you?" Bree was so sensible sometimes. "Bree, you're a lifesaver. I don't know where I would be without you." "Thanks!" "Bye." "Bye." She hung up. I felt so much better. I had made my decision. But one thing still layed heavily on my mind: Alicia. CARRIE/ALICIA'S POV I knocked on Hunter Niall's door. I had decided to ask Hunter what exactly was going on. "Yes?" It was Hunter. He studied me for a second. "Oh, it you!" "Um," I began. "Why were you on my property yesterday? Were you spying?" He began to fire of questions. But I had a few of my own. "Why was Ciaran MacEwan on your property yesterday? If you are a seeker, why didn't you capture him?" "Hunter looked surprised for a moment. "I didn't have my briegh." He said. "Why was Morgan Rowlands meeting with Ciaran MacEwan on your property?" "Because they are-" I didn't let him finish. "Are you going out with Morgan? Are you aware that she is evil?" "What the heck are you talking about?" he asked, slightly taken aback. Since he was a seeker I figured that he would not repeat this to anyone. "My name is Carrie Whitman, and I work for the CIA." He didn't seem all that surprised. "And?" "And they sent me to get Morgan. She is evil, Mr.Niall." "Bloody hell," he murmured, "A CIA agent sent after Morgan. Well, I can tell you that Morgan is not evil, at all. She will not agree to what Ciaran has asked her. I hope that answers your questions and theres." I figured that I wasn't going to get anything out of this guy. "Thanks for your time Mr.Niall." I said. Hunter nodded, then something passed in his eyes. He didn't look like himself anymore. Then he did something unbelievable. He kissed me. Then the thing went out of his eyes, and he cursed. Then he slammed the door. What was that all about? I thought. I hope he tells Morgan, if they are going out. Oh Goddess, what have I just done? I needed Morgan to stay my friend. This day was not going well. This mission was not going well.  
  
~Morgan decided to say yes to Ciaran! Hunter kissed Carrie/ Alicia! Whats gonna happen next? NOTE TO DUDES: I don't like it, when in stories people have Hunter break up with Morgan for someone else. So, I assure you, that in my story, they will stay together. They are not breaking up. ( Hoped you enjoyed it! Review PLZ!~ 


	4. Seeing

p Here we go ppls!!! Chapter 5! I hope you like this chapter. I only spent like 10 minutes on it, so go figure. If this sign (@) appears, it means it is a dream. And if you see this sign (#@#) it means it is a scrying vision. Alrighty then. p CIARAN'S POV p @ i Blue eyes. That's all I see. Blue Eyes. They are everywhere I look, but nowhere I look. They are watching me. They won't leave. The Blue eyes narrow. They are angry. I try to run, but I am stuck. They reach out for me. I can't escape. Then there are arms, pulling me to safety, people who care for me, people who love me. I look into their faces. Blessed Be. Its Them./i@ p "Bloody Hell!" I woke up screaming. I wasn't just screaming about the dream I just had either. Killian was right in my face. Not the best way to wake up. "What are you doing?" I asked. p Its 10:00AM Da. I was wondering what was going on." He said. Great. I had already wasted half the morning. p "Alright. Go to work. I'm fine." I said, and then I went downstairs into the kitchen. I made myself tea, and went waited for Killain to leave. Then I could start wondering what the heck that dream was all about. p "Ok, I'm gone." And he was out the door. Now, on to the dream, I thought. It had been Maeve. Maeve and Morgan were pulling me to safety from those eyes. Those piercing blue eyes. I rubbed my head. I had a terrible headache. Back to the dream, I told myself. Maeve and Morgan seemed to be doing more than pulling me away from the eyes, they also seemed to be pulling me out of something. Something that I would be sucked into if they hadn't come. Was this a prophecy? Will this really happen? Maeve and Morgan and me? Maeve. It was a physical ache inside of me. She had been out of my life for years. Why does it suddenly seem that she is everywhere in my life? And Morgan, what to make of Morgan? What to make of the blue eyes? Wait. Maeve. Blue eyes. Come on! Think harder! I told myself. My head was threatening to split open when I got it. Maeve. Blue eyes. Angus. p*Ciaran* I jumped when Morgan messaged me. I was still burning form my realization. p*What?* I spat. pShe sounded a little taken aback. I guess I was being kind of mean. * I- I will do it. I will help you.* Thank the Goddess for small favors! I told myself, my anger ialmost/i forgotten. Yes! p * Morgan. Meet me at the library near your house at 3:00.* p *Fine.* p Good. Morgan was going to help me. But what about Angus? Why did I see him? Was still angry with Maeve for her choice of him over me, even though it was all those years ago. Now, what to do until 3:00? I asked myself. I went into my room and picked up my crystal. I was going to scry. pi Helfen Sie mir zu sehen, warum ich in Schwierigkeit bin. Helfen Sie mir zu sehen, daß der Weg geht. Erzählen Sie mir, der mich bedroht; läßt, daß die Welle der Zeit beginnt, zu fließen. /i I quietly chanted the ancient words and slipped into the stone. p MORGAN'S POV p It was 1:00. Two hours before I had to go meet Ciaran-Father-. Ugh. I had other things to think about. Alicia. I sighed. I needed to clear my mind. I decided to scry. Words that I had never heard before poured from my lips as I stared into the flame. p "Helfen Sie mir zu sehen, warum ich in Schwierigkeit bin. Helfen Sie mir zu sehen, daß der Weg geht. Erzählen Sie mir, der mich bedroht; läßt, daß die Welle der Zeit beginnt, zu fließen." I said. The flame started to change. I became lost in it. #@# ,i I'm standing in a field. Eyes surround me. So many of them, exactly the same. They bored into me. They wouldn't look away. Then there was a rip. A rip in the fabric of the universes, and two people stepped out. One filled me with love. The other filled me with complete dread. A dark figure took Maeve's hand and led her away. Leaving me with Angus, and his piercing blue eyes. I saw it in him. He hated me. He hated every aspect of me. I hated this place. #@# p "Let me out!" I screamed as I once again became aware of my room. p Oh Goddess, I thought. No one-save Cal- has ever wanted to hurt me so much before. And I could feel it. Angus wanted me dead. I shivered, and checked my watch. 2:30. I went downstairs and grabbed a pop tart. Then I went to Hunter's house. p Hunter was already at the door as I parked in his driveway. He looked paler then usual, and I wondered if he had had a similar vision. p"Morgan." His voice, and his eyes, were filled with... with what? It seemed like Hurt. Hurt, Pain confusion, and sadness. What was wrong? p"Hunter?" I asked questionably. He pulled me into a passionate kiss, and led me inside. I sat down on the couch, my main purpose in coming forgotten. p"Hunter?" I asked again. "Whats wrong?" He looked at me, his eyes screaming apologies. But for what? p "Morgan, forgive me." What did he do that was so unforgivable? "I can't believe what I did, and I am disgusted with myself." Get on with it, will you Hunter!? I screamed in my head. But I remained calm on the outside. p "What did you do? Hunter, its ok, just tell me. If you didn't, I would be a lot more disappointed." He looked at me again. His eyes were clouded with Pain and hurt. p "Morgan. I don't know why I did what I did. I wish I hadn't I don't know what came over me." If he doesn't tell me what he did. " I kissed Alicia." My mind did not comprehend this. I just kind of stared at him. Those words were not in my vocabulary. "Excuse me?" I said. I wanted to make sure this was not some cruel hallucination. "I- I kissed Alicia. Alicia Waterwind." Slowly, the words made an imprint on my mind. Slowly, I understood what he was trying to tell me. "Why would you do that? Why?" I meant to choose my words carefully, but things just flew out of my mouth. Juts like the tears that were streaming down my face. I didn't understand how he could do this to me. Again. And truly, only one thing came to mind. He didn't love me anymore. He really didn't love me. "Hunter. I don't understand. I trusted you! This was the second time you cheated on me!" I looked up into his beautiful face. the one that I thought would always be my own. I looked into his eyes, searching for any traces of love for me. None. Oh Goddess why? "Hunter, you- you don't love me." p "Morgan! I-" But I wasn't about to let him finish, to lie to me again. p "Hunter, I- I really don't want to hear it. Not anymore. I guess I put my trust in the wrong place. I want you to be happy Hunter. I don't want you to have to lie to keep something that you don't really want. We're not supposed to be together. I see that now." It hurt so much for me to have to say those things to him, but it was how I felt. I thought it was true. We really were not going to be together anymore. Hunter stared at me for a long minute, but I never once looked him in the eye. I thought about how good we were together. How could we not be destined for each other? Hunter didn't say anything to defend himself, to tell me that it wasn't true and that he loved me. My thoughts left him and went to Cal. Beautiful Cal. Was he my Murin Beatha Dan? Had he been all along? But now he was gone. Hunter finally spoke. "Morgan," His voice was completely normal. Unlike mine, which was horse from crying. "The things you accuse me of. They are not true. I cannot imagine life without you! I wouldn't ever dream of leaving you. Don't you get that? I would never have done this to you-"p"But you did Hunter, you did." I shook my head. "I don't get it. And I don't get what is going on with you. Like I said before, I don't want you to have to lie to me. I-I understand if you don't. feel the same way about me as I do you." I couldn't bring myself to say the word love. I couldn't. And I really didn't understand. "Hunter." I took a deep breath. I did not want to do this. I so did not want to do this. But I had to. Because it was to way things were supposed to be."I think we should.. Start over. See if we could be different with each other. Just friends maybe." I eyed him. "I'm breaking up with you. Although I think you should have told me the thruth and done this a long time ago. I get it. You-you just don't love me. I get it." Then I picked up my coat, and walked out the door, not looking back. p "Morgan." He chocked my name out. But I had already left. p Oh the pain!!!! I thought as I drove to the library, tears clouding my eyes. The excruciating pain!!!! (A/N they will get back together by the next chapter never fear ppls!) p HUNTER'S POV p I watched as Morgan drove away. Then I collapsed on the couch. I felt so much pain. I didn't know that this kind of pain was possible. I felt like I had just cut my own heart out, with a burning athame. Morgan thought I didn't love her. How could she think that? I loved her so much. I needed her so badly. And now she left me, again. This time, it felt worse. Because I think this is the end. p Morgan doesn't trust me anymore. she doesn't love me. As I made this realization, I felt a part of me die. I needed her, like I needed air. I loved her more than life itself. p "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME, DAMMIT!" I cried as I shot out witch fire at the fireplace. Oh Goddess, help me! I thought. I can't take this. p"Giomanach?" I looked up as Sky said my name. I hadn't even noticed that she had come in. I felt her concern grow as she studied my face. "Giomanach?" she said again, softly. "What is it?" Then I remembered that Sky might be the only person who could help me. She had broken up with Raven. But they had worked out their problems. They had been back together for 3 months now. But Sky and Raven weren't soul mates were they? I thought. So Sky wouldn't really know what kind of pain I was in. or could she? p Gradually, the whole story tumbled out. I told her everything. From kissing Alicia, right until she had come in. p "Oh Goddess Hunter. That's sound horrible! But why would you do that? Why did you kiss Alicia if you really love Morgan so?" Great. Even Sky doubted that I loved her. Why is the world suddenly against me? p"I love her! I do! Why doesn't anyone believe me? I love Morgan!" Then Sky calmed me down and got me a cup of tea. p "Hunter, I really think Morgan thought what she was doing was right. She may not think that you love her anymore. You need to explain these things to her, before it is too late. Morgan is a strong person. Be careful you don't loose her." Then Sky went upstairs. Thank the Goddess for Sky, I though. I don't know where I would be without her. She knew so much. How to fix every problem. Now, I had to get Morgan back. But where did she go? pCARRIE'S POV (A/N this is one of the longest chapters I've ever made! I hope it doesn't annoy you!) p I scryed for Morgan, and saw her entering the library. So I followed her there. Now I am hiding behind a bookcase, listening to her and Ciaran talk. I flicked on my recorder. p"Morgan- something important I must tell you." p"Yes?" p"I- We. the seeker is spelled." I was close enough to see Morgan's eyes widen, and her mouth drop open. She dropped the book she was holding and it made an audible "thunk!" on the table. She stood up, and her chair was thrown backward. She looked at Ciaran harshly. p" Hunter is spelled?" She asked. Ciaran nodded slightly. "You put a spell on Hunter." She said again. And Ciaran confirmed it once again. "It- you. it doesn't matter anymore. I-I don't care." p "But Morgan, he's your-" She glared at him and he shut up. p "Don't." She said, her voice hard. Ciaran opened a book. He read out of it, his eyes on Morgan. p "It says here that the people who are contacting the person must get together twice a week. They cannot perform any magick during this time period." p Morgan didn't look up. " Harder for you then me." Was all she said. He sighed. What was going on? p "We will meet tomorrow at the power sink. Make sure you do no magick." Ciaran stood up to leave, but he hesitated, looking at Morgan. "I wish you would tell me whats wrong." p Morgan looked up. I noticed that her eyes were red-rimmed from crying. "I-its-its everything. It's Hunter, its Maeve, its you, its everything. Everything in my life is going wrong." p "Morgan. You wouldn't believe this, but it does hurt. Everyday I wake up and think, "Another Maeve-less day." Its horrible for me. And-I doubt you'll believe this- but it hurts me. It hurts to know that I am causing pain in your life. I created something that causes both of us so much pain." Ciaran touched her hand for just a second, in an odd, almost father- like gesture. "I'm sorry." The he left, Morgan watching him from behind. I do not understand ANYTHING. I thought. I am so clueless. What is going on? WHAT? Morgan began walking to the door, and I stood up. My knees hurt from squatting to long. I made sure to hide behind the bookcase. But it didn't matter. Because she said it, as she walked through the door. As soft as snow falling, but I heard it. p"Don't kiss Hunter."  
  
pp~ So. how did you like this chapter??? I spent like FOREVER writing this chapter. That's why its so long. I hope the length doesn't annoy you. I think this chapter is really good. I WILL ABSOLUTLY MAKE SURE THAT HUNTER AND MORGAN GET BACK TOGETHER BY THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!! Lolz. Plz review!!!!~ 


	5. Mending and Breaking

li*Dudes. I redid chapter 5. So go back and read it. I changed some things with Morgan and Hunter. And stuff. Well... Here's chap 6: *  
  
CIARAN'S POV  
  
It was Tuesday morning, and I had nothing to do. I was meeting Morgan at 2:00. I wonder if I could meet the Rowlands? I laughed, thinking about how that conversation would go. "Hello, my name is Ciaran MacEwan. I'm Morgan's father." Speaking of Morgan. I picked up the phone and rang Jonathan. "Hello?" Jonathan picked up. "Jonathan, we must undo the spell on the seeker." Why am I doing this? I wondered as I waited for his response. "Are you mad? We can't loose Morgan." "Jonathan, I am telling you, we must! I talked to her. I did something to her. She will join us if we take off the spell!" I lied. "Goddess, you got her to join us?" "Yes." "Great. I'll undo the spell. Nice work." CLICK. I put the phone back in the cradle. I heard a noise in the kitchen. Killian was still home. "Sorry Da." He said as I walked into the kitchen. " I dropped a plate." "Breakfast?" He asked as I sat down. "Alright." "I'm skipping work today. I'm going to see Morgan." Having Killain say that, I looked up. "Tell her." I thought for a minute. " Tell her greetings from Amyranth." Killian's smile matched my won as he left, knowing how well that would go with the seeker. *Thank you my love. * The words went through my head. I gripped the table. Maeve come back. MORGAN'S POV (A/N Yeah, Castra, this meeting is for you. Lolz) "Morgan? Are you ok? You've been kind of out of it all day." Bree said as I walked though the doors. I looked at her and Robbie walking together, and was reminded of none other then Hunter. Every thought led back to him. "Its. Hunter." I finally said quietly. I had noticed that Alicia had been avoiding me all day. I had sensed her at the library. What had she been doing there? "Hunter? What did he do?" Bree had stopped walking, and she turned and looked at me in concern. Robbie looked the same. "I-He-we." I trailed off, wondering how I would explain it. "I broke up with him." "What? Why?" Both Bree and Robbie started firing off questions. "When?" I sighed. Even the thought of Hunter made my heart turn in my chest. This was not an easy thing for me to talk about. I really thought that this was it. That we would not be getting back together. "I told you about Justine right?" They nodded. "Well. he kissed someone else. The new girl. Alicia." "What? Oh my God Morgan, that's horrible. I feel so bad for you. Are you ok though?" Bree sounded really concerned. I unsuccessfully blinked tears back. "I love him." I said, shaking my head.  
  
"Morgan, I know this isn't an easy thing. But you are a strong person. You can take on whatever comes your way. And I know you can get through this." Robbie reassuringly told me. "He doesn't love me anymore. There's no way things can ever be right again." "But Morgan, we'll be with you every step of the way." Bree put in. I smiled at them both. I was so lucky to have friends like them. "Morgan!" Killian called me. Wait. KILLAIN called me. Great, I thought as I turned to him. "Hi." Looking at Killain, I thought of Hunter. Another wave of pain hit me. What didn't make me think of Hunter? "Haven't seen you in a while." I said. "Yeah. I thought we could do something. Sister-brother reunion. There's this great new pub across-" I laughed, cutting him off. He was the same old Killain. "Oh no you don't. No pubs." Killain laughed too. "Alright little sister. Later. Da said-" "Morgan?" I turned. Hunter was there. I was immediately bombarded with more pain and longing. I kept my face blank and turned away. "Niall." Killain said. But he noticed that things were tense between us. "Killain." Hunter said with a nod. Hearing his voice, my heart hurt. Then he turned to me. "Morgan, we-" I looked at Killain. "I have to go, sorry Killain. Maybe we'll get together some other tine. What did." I trailed off as I made a decision. "What did Father have to say?" Killain smiled. "Greetings from Amyranth." Then he cracked up. I grinned at him, and then turned to Hunter, who looked a little angry. He's got some nerve to be angry, I thought. "Alright Hunter, come on." And we both got into his car, and drove to his house. He was the first one to break the silence. "Father?" He asked. "Yes. He is my Father. Therefore, I see nothing wrong in calling him that." I said calmly, hoping he would drop the subject. "Morgan, you know-" "Oh no. " I cut him off. "Don't even say it. Because I don't want to hear it. Was there a reason you picked me up?" Hunter looked at me, amazed, then turned onto a small dirt road. He turned to me. "How could you say that to me?" I looked at him, his face so beautiful, so open. But he didn't love me anymore did he? So why should I care about his opinion of me now? I didn't answer. Instead, I turned away from him and looked out the window. "Morgan, I'm sorry I kissed Carrie. Its-" With a wave of my hand I put a silence spell on him. "Hunter, I already said. It doesn't matter." I trailed off as I replayed his sentence in my mind. "WHO did you say you kissed?" "Carrie." He said nonplussed. "Alicia. Same person. Morgan I-" I silenced him again. Alicia. Carrie. They were the same person. Suddenly, Cal's face flashed into my mind again, and I remembered what I had been thinking about him when I broke up with Hunter. "Cal," I whispered. Suddenly it all made sense. "Just like Cal." Alicia- Carrie- I realized was just like Cal. She tried to drive a wedge between Hunter and me. "What?" Hunter said, slightly angry at the mention of Cal's name. I looked into his deep green eyes, pain and clear longing reflected there. He did love me. Not Carrie. Never again. "Hunter." I said. "I love you." I saw his shock as I moved closer and my mouth found his. He pulled me to him, and kissed me with so mush love, so much hunger. And I had let go of this? Never again. (A/N So Morgan makes this wonderful discovery. I feel like making a romantic scene. so lets hang out in Hunter's head) HUNTER'S POV I got out of my car and spotted Morgan's back. I saw Bree and Robbie shoot me a Look. Not an entirely friendly one either. Just seeing Morgan made me ach inside. I yearned for her with a physical ach, even though it had only been one day. I recognized the figure next to her. Killain. I sighed, then worked up a nerve and walked up to Morgan. "Morgan?" I asked. Killain looked at me, and so did Morgan. I thought I saw the slightest bit of longing in her eyes before she turned away form me, but I knew it wasn't really there. She didn't love me anymore. "Niall." I saw Killain's eyebrow perk up a bit. He noticed we were not our usual lovely selves. (A/N Don't ask about that sentence.) "Killain." I nodded. But it was Morgan I needed, wanted. "Morgan, we-" She didn't listen to me. "I have to go, sorry Killain. Maybe we'll get together some other tine. What did." Morgan trailed off. She was thinking about something. "What did Father have to say?" What? Father? What the- "Greetings from Amyranth." Killain guffawed and Morgan smiled at him. Oh how I wished to the Goddess that Morgan would smile at me like that. Just one more time. But, Amyranth. Her father. I struggled to drag my thoughts away from Morgan and to make sense of what had just happened. Ciaran. Was Morgan working with him? How could she call HIM father? I glared at Killain, when I finally notice that Morgan was looking at me. "Alright Hunter, come on." Just hearing her say my name and I felt like I could cry. Here was the one person-my only one person- that I could love and hold forever. Or I could decide to forget about and close my heart to love. It was my decision. But it depended on her too. I spoke before I DID start crying. "Father?" I asked. "Yes. He is my Father. Therefore, I see nothing wrong in calling him that." Morgan said coolly. Nice one, Niall. Get her irritated even more. But there WAS something wrong in calling him that. Didn't she see it? "Morgan, you know-" But she wasn't even going to let me say that. "Oh no. " She said. "Don't even say it. Because I don't want to hear it. Was there a reason you picked me up?" I looked at her, slightly amazed that she could say anything that cold to me, then quickly looked both ways and turned onto a dirt road. I stopped the car, and turned to look at Morgan. For a second, I couldn't speak. She was so beautiful. Did she really leave me? "How could you say that to me?" I asked. She at least cares about me right? I thought to myself. Even if she didn't love me, she had to care, a little. Morgan looked at me, and I saw that all hope was lost. She didn't say anything; she just looked at the window. I dropped everything and started apologizing. "Morgan, I'm sorry I kissed Carrie. Its-" She waved her hand, and I could no longer speak. If my jaw could have hung open, it would have. She did not just do that to me. I thought desperately. "Hunter, I already said. It doesn't matter." Morgan paused, seeming to think about what I had said. Yes, yes.. "WHO did you say you kissed?" No, no, no. I sighed. "Carrie. Alicia. Same person. Morgan I-" I was shut up again, as Morgan gaped at me. She stared at me for a long time, and I sighed again. Why couldn't I have her? Maybe I found my answer I thought, as the next words came out of her mouth. "Cal." She whispered. I felt my body tense. Why would she mention Cal? "Just like Cal." She said, mentioning HIS name again. Was she referring to ME? Was I the one who she thought was just like Cal? Oh no, Oh no. "What?" I asked, trying to keep anger out of my voice and failing. Morgan flicked her gaze to me, and stared right into my eyes. I was lost in her beautiful hazel eyes as they light up with, SOMETHING. "Hunter." She said, moving closer to me. My breath caught in my throat. "I love you." My heart stopped beating as her sweet lips came on top of mine. Then it was screaming yes, yes yes! as I pulled her closer. She pressed into me, kissing me with an urgency that I was kissing her with. It was then that I realized that she did love me, had always loved me. She rapped her arms around my neck and I tightened my hands around her waist. She kissed me again and again, and I did the same to her. I dipped my head and kissed her neck, hearing her make an incoherent sound of happiness. She pulled my head back up and kissed me, letting her emotions take over. She pressed into me, being aggressive in a way she had never been. We were stretched out on the seats of my Honda. At least as much as we could. "I love you so much." I heard her mumble against my lips. "I love you too." I said as I drew in air. Then I was once again lost in the intimate joy of kissing her.(A/N WEEEEEEEEEEE! They're back together!!! Now lets hang out with Cal the second! Lol.. Carries pov) CARRIE/ALICIA'S POV I had found out where the local power sink was and arrived at 1:50. They were there already. I hunched behind a headstone, and flicked on my recorder once more. Morgan looked happy and fresh today, unlike yesterday when she had been sad and crying. Morgan smiled at Ciaran as he cam through a clearing in the woods. He was holding a very old book. It came to me that this was the first time I had seen Morgan smile at Ciaran. "Hello. Father." Morgan said, still smiling. At this, Ciaran smiled a bit, and my mind whirled. Was this some kind of joke? Or were they on some kind of Amyranth business that demanded they pretend to be father and daughter? Or were they really. no. It couldn't be. Morgan already had a family. And a girl would never act the way I had seen Morgan act to Ciaran to her father.  
  
"Morgan. I trust that you have preformed no magick." She shook her head. "Good. Lets get started." Morgan took out a black bag and dumped its contents onto the floor. She had many candles, several herbs, and a beautiful athame, robe, and wand. Ciaran's gaze traced over everything, and stopped at the witch's tools. Something came into his eyes, and he looked up at Morgan. "Where-where did you get these?" Morgan smiled again. "She wanted me to have them." Whoever she was blew my mind, as I concentrated on hearing them. Ciaran stared at the tools a moment longer, then smiled. "Well!" He said. "Brilliant. Cast the circle, and let us begin." Morgan went through the normal ritual of casting a circle. She called upon no darkness, no evil. "What now?" she asked when they were within the circle. "Place the candles around the circle and bless each one with the.." Ciaran kept reading things from the book, and Morgan obeyed. She worked quickly, but everything she had done was quite powerful. And quite without evil too, I realized. "Now, I'll do this part." Ciaran said. "Its time to open it." His eyes glistened with anticipation, as did Morgan's. I felt it. They both WANTED something so badly. Whatever-or whoever- they were trying to pull out of the bith dearc was something they both wanted badly. He worked fast, but it took over 20 minutes. He kept drawing a small circle in the same place, and reciting long Gaelic chants. Morgan watched him, in awe. Finally, I saw the circle gleam with a purplish light. Then Ciaran motioned for Morgan to come over, and he took her hand. They both recited another chant in Gaelic, Morgan drawing a rune over it, then Ciaran drawing a rune over it. Then they were done, and the circle disappeared. They dismantle the circle. Morgan stood up, so Ciaran did too. "Will it work?" Morgan asked. "Yes. Hopefully. This is the book that the seeker's dad used. I'm sure." Seeker meaning Hunter's dad? Hunter's dad opened a bith dearc? Yeah. Right. Morgan's gaze settled on him for a moment, then her gaze flicked over to my headstone and back. I wondered how things were with her and Hunter, feeling a pang of guilt. But why had she looked in my direction. I could only guess. "Yes." She said. "Alright, I guess I'll see you when I see you." "Next week." Ciaran said. Then he took her hand for a brief moment, and left. Morgan stayed still for a minute. Then she turned to my headstone again. "Alicia, you can come out now." (A/N Hmmm. I could be evil and leave you hanging.. Nah. Lucky you, I feel like typing today) I tensed, but knew I had no choice. Uh-oh. "Um, Morgan. Yes, Hello." I said in that great way that I have. "Hello." Morgan said in a flat tone. "Why were you: a) spying on me and Ciaran b) at Hunter's house, and kissing him for that matter, and c) changing your name from Carrie to Alicia?" I winced. I was expecting everything else. But I didn't expect her to find out my real name. Oh no. "Morgan, I-" I played with one of my dangly tiger eyes earring, and flicked off the recorder. Morgan looked at my earrings, and then her eyes became guarded as she spoke to me again in a very cold, yet eerily calm voice. It sent shivers up my spine once again. "That's right. I know you are Carrie. And I know who you work with. And if you plan on accomplishing your mission for him, I'd advise to ditch the earrings. Tell him that I am done with him, forever. And you and him both leave Hunter alone." I had lost her when she said, that I planned on accomplishing my mission for HIM. Who-exactly-did she think I was? We definitely had some misunderstandings. "Morgan," I began.  
  
~Yeah. Now I WILL leave you hanging. So Morgan thinks she has Carrie all figured out, that's she's working with Cal. So there's something that's gotta change. And Carrie's still pretty much clueless. Hunter is going to break up with Morgan right away becuz he met me, his real mbd. No, jk. But, they got back together. Yay! *Thanks for your support people who review me! * Enjoy. And review! Next chapter won't be up for *counts on fingers* 4 days becuz I'm going on vaca. So don't give up on my story! I'll be back after that! I promise that I will put up two chapters as soon as I get back!!! Lolz ~ 


	6. Confrontings

I'm baaaaaccccckk! With chapter . 7 .. I think. Anyway, I've come up with the perfect sweep world: Bree kills Hunter because she feels like it. Morgan kills Bree because she killed Hunter. Robbie kills Morgan because she killed Bree. Chris kills Robbie because Robbie was going out with Bree. Sky kills Chris because she is having a bad day. Raven kills sky because Raven was in love with Chris. Ciaran kills Raven because he's bored. Mr. Niall and Ciaran start going out because Mr.Niall hated Raven. LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ. NOT! Ok, I know I'm crazy. On with the story. CIARAN'S POV I woke up the next morning thinking about my meeting with Morgan. Not a surprise. Every thought seemed to lead back to it. I had felt 3 presences. It was bothering me, the thought that someone was spying on Morgan and me. I decided to scry again, to see if I could figure out who it was. "Goddess I call on thee to help me see what I should know. I open myself to the knowledge of the universe. Please help me receive your messages. Someone is working against me. Please show me their face and their reasoning." The face of my crystal slowly clouded, and the face of a young girl appeared. She had short, fine black hair, and piercing blue eyes. I asked the stone to give me an identity. And I got Carrie Whitman. I snapped out of the vision. Whitman as in Sarah Whitman? Was Sarah Carrie's mother? Oh Goddess, I thought as a wave of nausea swept over me. Sarah Whitman, who's maiden name was Sarah Riactart. Her mother was Evelyn Sierra. Her mother was Nuala MacNielson. Daughter of Aislinn MacDonald. Granddaughter, of Siobhan MacMohan. (A/N If you haven't read book 11 then that last bit won't make much sense so hurry up and read it!) Oh no, I thought. Siobhan's descendent. I instantly remembered why she had bee so evil to Rose. Because Rose was Woodbane. I pushed that thought and my anger away, wondering what to do. I had to protect Morgan. So I did the unthinkable. I contacted the seeker. (A/N OOOOOOOOOO!!!) MORGAN'S POV I was dreading going to school today, but I had no choice. I drank my diet coke and started the car. "Morgan, you look beat. Did you get back together with Hunter?" I glanced at Mary K. She didn't know the half of it. Yesterday, I had walked away before Carrie had a chance to explain herself. I was still pretty sure she was working with Cal, that he was still somehow alive. "Morgan?" "Oh yeah. We did." "So what's wrong?" Mary K. asked. We were at school, but she didn't move. "Things." I said inadequately. Mary K. glared at me as she got out of the car and went with Jaycee. I got out of the car. Bree immediately came up to me. "Morgan are you alright? I saw Hunter pick you up yesterday. What happened?" I looked at her. She really looked concerned. "Just give me a second. Where's Robbie?" "He has the flue." Bree said. "What happened?" She really wanted to know. So I told her everything. Her expression got less and less concerned and happier. "That's great Morgan! So your back together?" "Yeah." "Great! I'm so happy for you Morgan. I know how much you love him." I nodded, and then followed Bree to my locker.  
Carrie was waiting for me after school by my car. I also saw Hunter drive into the parking lot. I glanced from Carrie to Hunter, immediately making my decision. I walked over to Hunter. He rolled down his window.  
"Hey." I said.  
"Hi." Hunter replied. He kissed me, his lips tasting like cinnamon. He smiled at me. Then he sobered, thinking about something. Hunter pushed a piece of hair out of my face. "Morgan, get in. There are a few things we must talk about." So I got in. I saw Bree give me thumbs up, and I smiled at her. HUNTER'S POV I glanced at Morgan. I took her hand. Then my thoughts went to Ciaran. I couldn't believe he contacted me because he was afraid for Morgan. Maybe he really does care for her. I squeezed her hand and she looked at me.  
"What?" She asked, a small smile playing on her lips.  
"Nothing." I told her. I kissed her hand. Driving with my other hand. I still couldn't believe what Ciaran had found out. Carrie Whitman was a descendant of Rose's enemy. Therefore, Morgan could be in deep danger. I let go of her hand as we parked in front of my house. We were about to go in when I turned to face Morgan.  
"Morgan, don't be scared, everything will be alright." I saw her confusion, but said nothing else. We walked into the house and Morgan began to speak.  
"I have the strangest feeling that-"  
"Hello daughter." Ciaran always managed to make scary greetings, I thought. Morgan's eyes widened and her jaw went slack. She looked from me to Ciaran and back again. Ciaran smiled at her reaction.  
"Yes, Niall and I have stayed in the same place together for two hours without murdering one another. Rather interesting, if I do say so myself." I could tell Morgan had no idea what to say to that. So I jumped in.  
"Morgan, you remember Carrie right?" Morgan flinched, but then nodded her head. "Carrie Whitman is a descendant of Siobhan MacMohan." I paused, letting it sink in. Morgan gasped.  
"What?"  
"I met Carrie's mother, Sarah Riactart a long time ago. We had many troubles when we found out who the other person was. Sarah pretty much wanted to kill me." Ciaran put in. I saw Morgan study him for a moment. Something big was going through her head.  
"And why is this a problem?" She asked slowly.  
"Its Siobhan Mac Mohan's daughter Morgan!" I said. "You could be in terrible danger! Who knows what she has found out so far?" Morgan heard what I said, but didn't react to it. She was still thinking about something. She turned to Ciaran.  
"How well did you know Selene Belltower?" What? That has nothing to do with anything, I thought.  
"Well enough, why?" Ciaran asked.  
"I think. Did you know Cal? Do you think he was strong enough to survive that thing Selene shot at him? Or that Selene could have healed him somehow?" Morgan asked the questions so fats, Ciaran seemed almost offended. I was very offended. Why would Morgan even be THINKING about HIM?  
  
"No, Morgan. Absolutely not."  
"And he wasn't strong enough to work with someone on the other side right? Like if someone contacted him now they couldn't bring him back to life or work magick and stuff with him right?" Why was she thinking of this? What has Morgan been doing these few days?  
"I don't think so." Ciaran trailed off as he and Morgan looked each other in the eye. Ciaran looked at me. "Would you mind if Morgan and I spoke in private for a few minutes?"  
I opened my mouth to say yes, but what came out was no. So they left me to myself. MORGAN'S POV "Morgan your not thinking about contacting Cal are you? I thought you loved the seeker." Oh Goddess no! I glared at Ciaran for a second, and then replied.  
"No, I don't want to contact him. I thought someone else was." Like Carrie.  
"No Morgan. No one is."  
"Ok." HUNTER'S POV AGAIN Morgan and Ciaran walked back into the room.  
"We need a plan." Morgan said. I studied her. Why had she been thinking about Cal? Was she having doubts about us?  
"Yes." I said. Ciaran looked up.  
"Blue eyes." He said. What the. Morgan flicked her gaze to him, and fastened on him hard. "Piercing? Killing?" Huh?  
"Yes." Ciaran said.  
"So we both saw it. I think it was Angus." Morgan said. They both seemed to completely forgotten I was here.  
"It was. I remember him." Ciaran looked Morgan in the eye, and a message seemed to pass between them.  
"Yes, I agree," Morgan was saying. "But how would she fit in?"  
"Would you please tell me what the bloody hell you're talking about?!" I shouted. Morgan and Ciaran looked at me in surprise. Then they explained it to me. They had a plan. A good plan. (A/N I know that was really pathetic, but I really don't feel like typing today.sry) CARRIE'S POV  
I waited for Hunter to bring Morgan back to school. I waited and waited and waited. She didn't come. So I went to Hunter's house. There were several things wrong with what I saw through the window. The first thing I saw was Ciaran MacEwan. What a great seeker I thought. The second thing I saw was Morgan and Ciaran teaching Hunter something. Evil? Probably. I knocked on the door. Time to end this. I was bringing Morgan in. (A/N DUN DUN DUNNNNN!) Hunter Niall opened the door. He looked at me, and then drew back from me. He shouted to Morgan and Ciaran, "It's the MacMohan child." What? I heard Morgan and Ciaran coming down the hall.  
"Mr. Niall, is Morgan Rowlands currently on your property?" Hunter murmerd something about a Cal, and Morgan showed up at the door, with Ciaran behind her.  
"You look just like your mother." Ciaran said to me.  
"What?" I asked, not being able to help myself.  
"What do you want with me?" Morgan asked me.  
"Morgan, you are obligated to come with me."  
"Why is that?" Ciaran asked me. I looked at him evenly.  
"That information is only to be shared with Ms. Rowlands and her family." Ciaran laughed and Hunter frowned.  
"Spill it then." Hunter said.  
"I just said that-"  
"Ta Carrie. I am her father." Ciaran said, and Morgan nodded slightly.  
"What?" Three pairs of eyes locked on me. Two dark, and one green. I finally noticed that Morgan and Ciaran had the same eyes. Exactly. Uh-oh. I didn't want to mess with Ciaran MacEwan's daughter. I wanted nothing to do with them. I backed away.  
"Forget it. Never mind." I said the last part under my breath. "I'm quitting." Hunter was about to close the door, but Hunter held it.  
"Carrie, I'm sorry about the way I acted toward you yesterday. I thought you were working with Cal. Considering what you did. And the golden earrings." I saw Hunter look at Morgan in surprise, then at my earrings. He paled.  
"So that's why." Hunter was saying to himself.  
"Who's Cal?" I asked. I felt anger coming from them, and I changed the subject.  
"So what about Maeve? Who is she and why are you contacting her? Why do you both want her so much?" I looked at Morgan and Ciaran. Hunter's gaze settled on Morgan, and she didn't look at him. Ciaran got this distant look in their eyes.  
"Morgan?" Hunter asked. There was a slight edge to his voice. Oh no, I realized. I shouldn't have said that. . *That's the end of the chapter. I hope I ended you with a cliffhanger. I really didn't feel like finishing typing it though. I am really tired, Review, and I'll make more chapters!* 


	7. Meetings

I really feel like typing today. What lucky people you are. I just noticed something. There was no way Carrie could be Siobhan's descendant, because Rose killed them before they had a child. I think. But oh well. In my story, they had a child. I'm starting this chapter differently, with Hunter's pov instead of Ciaran's. But it will get to Ciaran's. Chapter 8: HUNTER'S POV  
"Morgan?" I asked again. I could barely keep the anger out of my voice. The anger and betrayal. Had Carrie suggested what I thought she had suggested? Was Morgan working with Ciaran to bring Maeve back? Morgan refused to look at me. I saw that Carrie realized she had said the wrong thing. Ciaran looked at me. I felt the barest tingling sensation, and then it was gone. I knew he had just checked my aura. He seemed slightly surprised at what he had felt. Morgan finally looked at me. But she didn't meet my eyes.  
"I'll be going now." Carrie said. She backed down the steps.  
"No wait. Stay." Morgan said. "We need to discuss some things." I knew what she meant, but I needed to know what Carrie had meant. Ciaran glanced at me sharply, and I knew that I needed to wait with my anger. This was more important.  
"W-what?" Carrie stuttered. Ciaran was looking at her. He gave a firm nod.  
"It really is amazing how much you look like Sarah." Carrie flinched as her mother's name was mentioned. She slowly turned to Ciaran.  
"How do you know my mother?"  
"I met her in Scotland. She was in Knoxworth." Carrie gasped. I recognized the name of a Leapvaughan and Vikrothe Coven in England. Ciaran hadn't mentioned she was part of it before.  
"But you weren't." Carrie said bluntly. "So how did you know her?" Ciaran sighed. I could tell he was getting impatient. We all were, even if it was for different things.  
"Look, Carrie. Sarah Riactart was your mother. Correct?" Carrie nodded. "Then Evelyn Sierra was your grandmother, and Nuala MacNeilson was your great-grandmother. Yes?" Carrie was looking even more scared as she nodded. "Which, going down the line a bit, makes Siobhan MacMohan your Great Great Great Great Grandmother." Carrie nodded, but this time she looked non-plussed.  
"Yeah. So."  
"Diarmuid and Siobhan were married, and they had your G3 Grandmother, Kyla MacAvery." Morgan said. How did she know that?  
"And?" Carrie asked. "Where is this going? What about Siobhan?"  
"Carrie," I said gently, "Do you know who Rose MacEwan is?"  
"Well, I would assume that she is the ancestor of Morgan and . Mr.MacEwan."  
"Yes." I said. I felt Morgan's eyes on me, but didn't look at her. "She loved Diarmuid. And he loved her also, we think. They had a child, but they were never married. Siobhan accused Rose of being a witch, and she was tried and found guilty. She was sentenced to death. That night, Diarmuid came into the room. He wanted her, but Rose wanted nothing of him any longer. It ended in a horrible fight. When Diarmuid left, Rose created and cast the spell that is now called-"  
"So you get the general story Carrie?" Morgan cut me off by saying. She was extremely uncomfortable with the fact that one of her ancestors had created the dark wave. But then I noticed that Morgan's eyes were still on me. She was giving me a particularly sour look. I looked away; I was slightly hurt that Morgan would look at me like that.  
"Yes. But what is the problem?"  
"Carrie, why are you here? Why are you chasing Morgan and I? It is because of who you are and how we are correct? Siobhan was always jealous of Rose. Sarah wanted to kill me when she found out who I was. I would assume you hold the same grudges against Morgan." Ciaran said.  
Carrie backed down another step. She was clearly very uncomfortable. "I-no. That has nothing to do with anything. Well, it does, but I mean. um.I-I shouldn't be here. Good-bye." Then Carrie took off, running across my yard and through the bushes. Soon we heard a rumble of a car engine as Carrie speeded away from my house.  
"Well that was interesting." Morgan said. I looked at her, my anger coming back. Ciaran noticed it too.  
"Niall." He warned. But that didn't damp down my need to know what Carrie had been talking about.  
"Morgan what was Carrie talking about with Maeve?" Ciaran shot me an evil-like glance.  
"Hunter." She said, her voice soft. But I heard an underlying edge of anger and hurt. She was thinking about something not good. Then she gave a firm nod. "You'll find out in due time." She turned to Ciaran. "Come on then Father. We have things to do." With that, Morgan and Ciaran walked off. I was left starring at Morgan's retreating form. How dare her? How dare her? CIARAN'S POV I watched Morgan as she drove away from the seeker's house. Her face was set as she pushed on the accelerator. "Morgan," I said. "I am proud of you. Truly." And I was. But for me to admit this to anyone was admitting weakness. But I guess I have a weakness when it comes to love. And Morgan has called me Father, truthfully. Even in front of the seeker. She glanced at me, and then put her eyes back to the road. She grunted some incoherent reply as she parked in the Methodist church lot. We got out of the car and walked to our circle. Morgan cast it, and we sat in the center. "Now it is time to open it." I said, and Morgan's eyes glistened with anticipation. I took her hand and we waved our joined hands over the spot were I had drawn the bith dearc. It glowed a purplish color, and Morgan smiled. I pointed at a long Gaelic chant in the book. We recited it, and the purple seemed to go into the earth, creating an endless hole. Then there was and English chant. "Oh great Goddess Macha, we call upon you. We seek the wisdom of the dead. We come together under the darkening moon, in love and trust and learn of you, who are the wisest of crones. We search for the mysteries of the Earth, the secrets of air and darkness, of blood and fire, the silence of the uttermost stars. We ask that you whisper to us in the depths of midnight. We ask you to open us up to the mysteries of the dead. Tell us your truths. Open us up to the world of the dead, oh great goddess Macha." As the last word came from our mouths, the purple dropped away, and the bith dearc opened up. I heard Morgan breathing fast beside me. She had never done this before and she was enjoying it.  
"Now we must let the ghosts get used to being here. We have to close it contemporarily, so no one finds in. Tomorrow we shall find Maeve." Morgan nodded.  
"At 2:00, I'll meet you here."  
"Alright. I'll close this. Why don't you close the circle?" Morgan nodded and went about her job. When we were both done, I cast a spell of confusion over the whole place.  
"So no witch finds traces of our magick." I explained. Morgan nodded again.  
"How would you like it if you came to dinner with. the Rowlands?" I was touched, for a moment I couldn't speak. Morgan had just referred to her family as the Rowlands, and referred to me a father. Thank the Goddess.  
"Of course. Why not? If anyone asks, I'm a new teacher at school."  
"Great! Lets go!" Morgan smiled as we got into her car. I felt so great. Our family was coming together. We would have Maeve soon. MORGAN'S POV "Mom? Dad?" I called as I opened the door. I felt a little odd at calling them my parents after that extraordinary connection with my fath. Ciaran. No, I told myself. My father.  
"In here Morgan!" I heard Mary K. say. "Dinner is ready. You were just in time."  
"Ok, um, I brought someone over for dinner." I trailed off as Mom came into the hallway.  
"Oh," she said as she spotted my father. "I'm Mrs.Rowlands, Morgan's mom." Father shot me a meaningful look. "And who are you?"  
"I'm a new teacher, I moved here from Scotland a short while ago, and I've been trying to get to know my students and their families better." That was a good explanation, I though. I silently applauded my Father.  
*Thank you daughter.* Father said. So he had picked up on my thought.  
"Wonderful!" My. Mrs.Rowlands said. "I'll set another plate."  
We all sat down at the table. We talked and had fun. The night was wonderful. Father seemed to be enjoying himself very much. I felt so much more comfortable with him now.  
*Morgan* I jumped when Hunter witch messaged me. Father looked at me, and I held up a finger, so that only he could see it.  
*Morgan, we need to talk.*  
*Hunter.* I thought before I spoke. *We're not breaking up again are we?*  
*NO!* Hunter said, slightly taken aback. * But Morgan. a bith dearc..*  
*I'm sorry Hunter. I'll talk to you later. * Then I blocked any more messages from him.  
"Earth to Morgan?" Mary K. said, waving a hand in front of my face.  
"What?" I asked. Mary K. just sighed. Father stood up.  
"I've had a wonderful time, but I have to go now. Good night." He said to my family. He looked at me. *Good night and sweet dreams daughter. * "Good Night Mr.MacEwan." I said. *Thank you. Good night Father. * He left, and my family looked at me.  
"Do you like that teacher or something?" Mary K. asked. I faked a laugh.  
"No! I love Hunter you freak!" Mary K. laughed too, and I felt the suspicion go down. But the truth was, I really was beginning to love my father. CARRIE'S POV I opened the door to my apartment, and went straight to the phone. I dialed Joe's number.  
"Hello? Joe?"  
"Carrie?" He asked.  
"Joe, I can't take this mission. I need you to put someone else in."  
"What? Carrie are you alright?"  
"No! I'm not alright." I then proceeded to tell Joe everything that had happened.  
"Carrie. " He began. "I think you should give it some more time. And isn't there some kind of-of spell you can do to get information out of Morgan? From what you said about her father, I think she is evil."  
"Yeah. Yeah, good idea Joe. You always know what to do. Thanks."  
"Yes." CLICK. He hung up the phone. I put the phone back into the cradle. I looked in my mother's BOS to find a good forgetting spell. I found one I hoped would work on Morgan. Whenever I do a spell, I always check my aura, to make sure that I am not sending any negative energy into the universe with my spell. And when I saw my aura, I dropped the bottle of witch hazel the spell called for.  
It was black.  
  
~Yeah I know that POV was REALLY short. sorry. But I wanted to leave you off with a cliffhanger. A black aura means death. So is Carrie gonna die? Or is this the result of some spell that Morgan, or Hunter, or Ciaran cast? Huh? Huh? Lolz.Read on., plz! And review! 


	8. Tath Meanma

Ok, as some of you have requested, this Chapter will pretty much be all Hunter and Morgan. You know, fixing everything. Because I really don't like it when they're fighting. So like I better follow that right? Once again, I'm gonna kill the order of POVs. And I want to say ANOTHER thank you to all the people who are faithful readers of my story. Thanks!!!! Ok, here's chapter 9:  
HUNTER'S POV  
I drove over to Morgan's school during her lunch hour. I was still hurting slightly from the way she had mentioned breaking up so lightly. How could she even think about that? I couldn't, not without a horrible ache coming over me. Like right now. I sighed as I parked in the school's lot. I walked into the lunch. Bree spotted me.  
"Hey Hunter! Over here!" She waved me over to their table. I sat down next to Morgan.  
"Hi." She said. She smiled up at me. Obviously she wanted me here. I leaned down to kiss her, and she replied. Good sign. But we have lots of stuff to work out before we get back to normal.  
"We need to talk." I said. She nodded. Bree and Robbie looked at us. "We can leave." Bree said. "No, um, Morgan, if its alright with you, maybe we could go into a different room." She nodded again. We both stood up and went into a little corner in the hallway. I tried to grudge up any anger, but really couldn't find any. It was very hard for me to stay mad at Morgan. But I spoke up anyway "Morgan, what was Carrie talking about? Are you working with Ciaran?"  
Morgan sighed, but she had to answer these questions for me.  
"Hunter, I am working with my father. We are contacting Maeve." She stated it so mildly, that I couldn't believe it. What was she thinking?  
"Morgan. Why? Calling up the dead. a bith dearc. Its dark magick Morgan." She turned away from me. "I know that Hunter. But surely you knew that too, when you used a bith dearc in Canada, to call your mother." She was right. She was absolutely right. And I didn't know what to say. Because somehow, I still felt this was different. My father was different then hers.  
"Morgan, I am just worried. If you work with Ciaran this one time, what if he forces you to work with him again?" Morgan looked at me, and I could tell that she had already thought these things over.  
"I'm sorry Hunter, but this was my decision. What's yours?" I knew she meant about our relationship. I took both of her hands lightly.  
"Morgan lets not fight. Lets just leave this." She nodded, but she seemed to be waiting for something. "I love you." I said. Then she smiled and pulled me to her. MORGAN'S POV  
I waved to Hunter as he left school. The bell had just begun to ring, and I didn't want to be late for class. I was so glad that Hunter had I had worked out our problems. Finally. Lately, so much stuff has been between us. But I couldn't give up seeing Maeve. Not after we've come this far.  
Suddenly, a thought came to me. But I pushed it away. There was no way Father would allow me to do it. But I as kept on walking to class, the urge to ask him became greater. I wanted to do something for Hunter. While I was gaining, it only seemed like he was losing. I contacted my Father before I lost my nerve.  
*Father, can we contact another person too? Not bring them up, but just talk to them? *  
*Who, my dear? * He responded after a moment. I stopped walking so I could concentrate more.  
*Fiona Niall *  
*Morgan, I know you want to do something for the seeker, but.* I didn't let him get to buts. *Just this once, Father. You both have suffered similar pain, and someday you might be related to Hunter anyway.* Okay, this was stretching it a lot. But it was worth a try.  
*We'll talk when we meet Morgan. * There was humor in his voice. I could tell that he had been laughing.  
"Morgaaan?" I looked around to see Bree screaming my name.  
"Uh. Hi?" Bree groaned.  
"Come on, we're gonna be late for class." I followed Bree into the classroom. School. Yay. CIARAN'S POV  
"Morgan. Your late." I said a she came into the clearing from the forest.  
"I was talking to Carrie. Sorry." She came and sat by me.  
"Alright. Lets get started then."  
Morgan cast the circle, and added an extra protection circle. She looked around for a moment.  
"Do you have any matches Father?" She asked. Every other time I had brought matches, so Morgan could light the candles. I had forgotten them this time.  
"I'll light them." I said, starting to get up. She shook her head.  
"No, I'll do it." Then she lights each one with her mind. I was slightly surprised, although I shouldn't have been. I had forgotten that Morgan was able to do that. She came and sat next to me. We reopened the bith dearc, and then we said another English chant.  
"Great Goddess Macha, watcher over the dead. Bring to us our loved ones. Bring to us our kin. Let them dwell in our world. Let them be shadows no more. Cast you magick to those that we now name. Maeve Riordan." I said Maeve Riordan, and Morgan said Bradhair, and our voiced blended together, and a shadow came through the bith dearc. I felt Maeve's precense. She went straight to Morgan.  
"My darling daughter." She said.  
"Mae-Mother." Morgan said. She couldn't believe this was happening.  
"You've grown into a beautiful women, my child."(A/N oxymoron?) Morgan smiled, and then I felt Maeve come over to me.  
"Ciaran." She said. I was trying very hard not to cry. But just hearing her say my name, and I couldn't help it.  
"Maeve. I'm so sorry. Please come back to us. We have a daughter we can raise, can teach beautiful magick. Maeve, you know I-"  
"I never left." Maeve said, when I finally realized that I had been babbling. "I always thought that one day I would go on, but I never left. I just stayed there. Maybe coming back was my destiny." Then I felt her smile and brush a kiss against my cheek. Then she left. Just like that.  
"Father?" Morgan asked, after a couple of moments. I wondered how I must look, and then decided that I didn't care.  
I cleared my throat. "We don't close the bith dearc. We keep it hidden though. Maeve will stay as long as we keep it open." Morgan nodded, still watching me. Then she let me do my work as she opened the circles. Once again, I cast a spell of confusion over the whole place. I looked at Morgan. I suddenly felt so much closer to her.  
"Morgan, would you like to have dinner at Pepperinos?" (A/N This is the shop that Ciaran and Morgan to in changeling. I'm not sure that I spelt it right.) I don't know who was more surprised, Morgan, or me but she nodded after a moment.  
"We can take Das Boot." She said.  
When we were in her car, and driving, Morgan was the first to break the silence.  
"Father, can I ask you a question?" She asked.  
"Of course, Morgan."  
She smiled. "Could you not call Hunter the seeker anymore?" I laughed with her as she said this, but I knew she wanted an answer.  
"Alright Morgan. Can I call him Niall?"  
"Would it be such a pain to call him Hunter?" She asked. We went back and forth until we were parked in the restaurant lot. Finally, I gave in.  
"Okay Morgan. Hunter it is." She smiled; she had won.  
"What would you like?" I asked her as we sat down.  
"Um. mocha cheesecake maybe?" She said. "And a Darjeeling tea, please."  
"Mhm.." I ordered our food.  
"When do we um. actually get Maeve back?" Morgan asked carefully.  
"Oh, ah, Soon." and so began our conversation. CARRIE'S POV "Hey! Carrie!" I was tempted to run when I heard Morgan's voice. It was the end of the day, and I was getting into my car.  
I turned. "Yes?"  
"Morgan stopped running when she caught up with me. She was panting. "Look Carrie, things didn't really turn out the way they should of. I mean, you, being the descendant of Siobhan, and me, being Ciaran MacEwan's daughter." It was strange for me, realizing that Morgan hadn't wanted to be related to Ciaran. "And everything else that happened. What if we could just.. Forget about it?" But there was no way I could forget about it. Not with my aura being black. I was still sure that one of them was casting the spell.  
"Morgan. I don't think so." Her mouth dropped open. I guess that was a little harsh.  
"You don't think so? What are you saying?" I quickly looked around, and then turned back to Morgan.  
"Look, whatever spell your putting on me, take it off now. You know it's not right. And if it is, you will have every agent in the world onto you in 5 seconds. So I suggest you stay away from me." Morgan looked majorly confused.  
"Carrie... What?"  
"Just stay away from me." I said again. But she didn't move. Then unexpectedly, she but both her hands on my face and forced a tath meanma on me. I couldn't get out. She was much more powerful then me. Morgan let me explore her mind first. I saw her love for Hunter, so I knew that was true. I saw when she first found out about bring Ciaran's daughter, how she freaked out, and broke up with Hunter because she was afraid she would hurt him. I saw her agreeing to help the council catch Ciaran, her half brother, Killian. But I saw no evil at all. No dark waves, no killing other witches with black magick. Then she was in my mind, seeing everything. When she got to the part about me seeing my black aura, she almost broke contact. I had seen in her that she hadn't done anything to me. When we both pulled back, Morgan looked at me.  
"Your aura is black." She said.  
"Yes."  
"You have to keep yourself safe Carrie." Morgan looked like she cared. Maybe she did.  
"If it's my destiny, then I don't have to do anything." I said, I slid into my Pontiac, and peeled away. I couldn't help wondering if Morgan had held anything back from me.  
  
*It's a snow day I can type now. Lol. I don't think this is one of my best chapters. but whtever, What do u think? Do u think that Carrie is gonna die? I know. But I'm not gonna tell you!!! HEE HEE HEE!!!!! Review plz! And enjoy~* 


	9. I couldn't think of a name!

This chapter will be really interesting I think. Just remember this: Things are not always what they seem.(from book 9 I think.) Well yeah. This has a bearing on the story. Sorta.) So.. read this chapter. review the last one, enjoy my story! HUNTER'S POV  
"Sky!" I called. "Are you and Raven ready?"  
"Yes, Hunter." Sky said. She and Raven came down the stairs. I had invited Sky to come with me to do some shopping for Morgan, and she had invited Raven. We got into my car.  
"So what stores are we going to?" Raven asked.  
"I though we could go to this store called Kay Jewelers. You know, the "Every kiss begins with Kay," people." I said.  
Sky and Raven nodded their heads. "They have nice stuff." Sky said,  
"When are you going to ask Morgan?" Raven said after a couple minutes of silence.  
"I'm not sure." I said truthfully. "I was thinking maybe on her birthday."  
"That would be cool." Sky said. "Maybe we could have some type of circle for her."  
"Sky," I said irritably. This had to be the 8th time she forgot. "Morgan's birthday IS on Saturday."  
"Oh yeah." Sky said, laughing a bit.  
I pulled into the parking lot for Kay's Jewelers, and we all got out. We walked into the store.  
"Hunter," Raven said, looking at a ring priced at 200$. "Some of this crap is really expensive. How much are you willing to pay?"  
I evaded her question. "It doesn't mater. When I find the right one, I'll get it."  
Raven murmured something I couldn't here, glancing and Sky.  
"Hunter look at this!" Sky said. "Its beautiful." She was pointing to a ring with moonstones circling a diamond.  
"It is." I said. But didn't think it was Morgan's type of ring. I turned around and came face-to-face with the most beautiful engagement ring ever. (A/N Thaaaats right! Hunter's proposing to Morgan!!!) It was a unique diamond engagement ring of small round diamonds criss cross set over a round cut center diamond. It was meant to be Morgan's.  
"Hey, that's nice." Raven said. Sky came over and agreed.  
"I think this is it." I said.  
"Um, Hunter." Sky said. She pointed to the ring. "How much?"  
I looked at the rack. It was 20% off. It was 20% off of $299.99. I gulped, and then went to the counter.  
"This all sir?" The clerk asked me.  
"Yes." I said. I took the ring and the velvet box that it came in and left the store. Raven and sky followed me.  
"Morgan will love it." Sky said.  
"She better. That's thing probably made you both broke." Raven said. I glared at her for a second, and then put my attention back to the road.  
"I had some money saved for this for a while." I told her.  
"Oh." She said as my cell phone rang.  
"Hello?" I asked.  
"Hunter?"  
"Oh, hey Morgan." Sky and Raven were trying hard not to laugh. Raven snorted, and then they both cracked up. I ignored them.  
"Where are you? I checked your house, but you weren't there and your dad gave me this odd look." Oh Da! I thought.  
"I was just doing some shopping." I said vaguely.  
"Ok." Morgan said, unsuspecting. "Do you want to do something tonight?"  
"Sure.  
"How about we go to a movie or something? I don't have any homework."  
"That'd be great."  
"Alright. Bye."  
"Bye." With Raven and Sky in the car, I didn't want to say it out loud, and have them crack up even more. So I sent her the witch message.  
* I Love you.*  
"Your proposing to the girl, and you don' even say 'love ya.' on the phone? Geez, what is your problem?" I had gotten used to Raven ever since Sky started bringing her over more.  
So I knew her well enough to reply, "Be quiet, Raven." (A/N This used to be shut up Raven, but I just couldn't see hunter saying that to her. To killian, yes, to a women, no.) MORGAN'S POV *I love you too*I witch messaged Hunter, wondering why he hadn't just said that on the phone.  
"Mom!" I called. "I'm going to Hunter's house tonight!"  
"Oh Honey, I wish you wouldn't. We invited that nice teacher Mr.MacEwan over again."  
"Whaaaaat?" I screeched. Mary K. gave me an odd look.  
"I knew you liked him." She murmured.  
"Shut up Mary K." I said. "And did Father AGREE to this???"  
Everyone's mouth dropped open, and I clamped a hand to my mouth.  
Crap. Double Crap.  
"What did you say?" My mom asked very quietly.  
"Um. I um." I guess it was time they knew anyway. "Did you happen to notice that Mr.MacEwan and I have the same eyes?"  
"I noticed that." Mary K. said when no one else answered.  
I sighed and dropped into a chair. "Maeve Riordan," I shrugged. "Ciaran MacEwan. Had me."  
"And.. this Mr.MacEwan is your.. Father?"  
I started to nod when mom said, "Is that the same person who gave you that letter a couple weeks ago? The one that scared you? Why did you bring him over to dinner?"  
I gulped. Guilty. I stink.  
"Um. yes?"  
"Morgan." My dad sighed. "When did you figure out he was your- birth father?"  
*Morgan!* I was startled by Hunter's urgent witch message.  
"What!" I said out loud. "What?" My family asked me, confused.  
*Hunter, what is your problem? *  
*Sorry love. I just got this feeling that. what-exactly- is happening with you right now? *  
*My parents found out about Ciaran. *  
*Bloody Hell! What did you tell them? *  
*The truth. *  
*Morgan.. *  
*Hunter could you pick me up? It's not very pleasant at my house right now. *  
*Of course love. *  
"Morgan Rowlands! What in heaven's name are you doing?!"  
"I'm sorry Mom. um. oh yes. I met Ciaran on that trip to New York (The Calling) with Hunter."  
"All that time you knew. and you never told us?" Mary K. asked.  
"I like being a part of this family." I said, standing up. I heard and felt Hunter in the driveway. "And I didn't want to leave you."  
"Morgan, we-"  
"That's Hunter." I said. "Gotta go, sorry." I flashed a quick 5- second freeze spell to make my escape.  
I jumped into Hunter's car, slamming the door. Mom and Mary K. were at the door first, screaming my name.  
"Are you alright?" Hunter asked after a minute.  
"Yeah." I said. "I'm fine. They just didn't take it so well."  
"So. where do you want to go? My house isn't an option. Sky and Raven are there."  
"How about we go and see that movie?" I suggested.  
"Alright with me." Hunter said. He turned onto the highway. We drove in silence until we reached the theater.  
"I'm hungry." I said absently. Hunter gave me a small smile.  
"I figured as much." He said. We parked in front of the pizza hut.  
After the movie, we went back to see if Raven had left. She hadn't. I checked my watch. I was late to meet Father anyway.  
"Its alright Hunter. I need to do something. Thanks for the movie."  
He leaned down to kiss me, and I made it a little deeper then a goodbye kiss. A little longer. Hunter smiled at me as I drove away. I pulled into the Methodist graveyard, already seeing Father's car.  
"Sorry," I said as I entered the clearing. "I was talking to. Oh my god." I stuttered. I saw Maeve, my mother, in person, standing in front of Father. She seemed real, flesh and blood. Father smiled at me.  
"Meet your mother." He said, almost near tears. But she wasn't actually there. I could she that now. She was fading.  
"Father." I sat down next to him.  
"We're doing it today Morgan. Right now."  
"Ok." I said uncertainly. We cast everything as we normally did. Then we called on Maeve's spirit. Then Ciaran snatched up the Riordan athame, and cut his hand. I gasped at the amount of blood that seemed to be pouring out. Then I looked at up and screamed for all I was worth.  
Oh.  
My.  
God. CARRIE'S POV  
I looked up when I heard the scream. It was coming from the cemetery. It was Morgan's voice. She sounded scared to death.  
"Figures when you work with Ciaran MacEwan." I muttered.  
I stepped behind a tree to watch. I almost screamed also. Ciaran was holding his hand up to a spirit. It was drinking from him. The spirit was ugly. Twisted and gnarled. It looked like death and evil personified.  
The more blood it got, the more it seemed to get ugly. Then Ciaran took his hand back. Morgan was watching in the corner of the circle. She looked really scared. The spirit seemed to be waiting.  
"Morgan." Ciaran said. "Come here." Morgan stayed hunched back where she was, but that didn't stop Ciaran. He quickly slashed her arm, and she screamed again. She sank to the ground. Oh my God. I thought. I have to get Hunter. The spirit was coming towards Morgan and she was trying to protect herself.  
Morgan wasn't evil, I realized. She didn't deserve this. *Hunter Niall! Come now! Morgan's in trouble!* I sent it with all my power. Morgan had put up a powerful force field, but the spirit was breaking away from it.  
"Morgan, this is your mother." Ciaran was saying. Whats wrong?"  
"That's. not. Maeve!" Morgan screamed. "That's. pure. evil!"  
"Morgan." Ciaran and Morgan continued bickering, and Morgan continued keeping the spirit away from her.  
"Morgan, I don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." Then Ciaran hissed a powerful binding spell at her. Morgan fell to the ground. She was crying and bleeding. This shouldn't be happening. HUNTER'S POV (A/N better save ur girl soon hunter! Before the bogeyman get her!!! Lolz)  
*Hunter Niall! Come now! Morgan's in trouble!* I listened closely to Carrie's message. Then I jumped out of my chair. Morgan was in trouble. She was at the mthodist cemetery.  
"Hunter?" Da asked. We were in the middle of a meeting with Kennet and some other council members. It was about Ciaran and how he was in Widow's Vale. They still didn't know that I had had the opportunity to get him and didn't. But who cares. Morgan first.  
"I'm sorry. someone needs me." Then, without further explanation, I was in my car and speeding away. I parked next to Das boot and a white Pontiac. I ran into the clearing. Carrie was standing behind a tree.  
"Hunter!" She said. Then she pointed to where Morgan and Ciaran were. I heard a great deal of whimpering and before I had heard a scream. "You have to save her!" She said.  
I looked over there.  
BLOODY.  
HELL.  
Morgan was under a strong binding spell, and she was writhing in pain. Her arm had a rather large gash in it, and she was crying hard. A spirit was closing in on her, then in began to take the blood. She screamed again.  
"Father." She said. "Relieve of pain, please." Huh? Ciaran nodded and muttered a few words. Morgan stopped screaming. Then she looked into the face of the spirit. A smile crossed her face. Ciaran smiled too. The spirit left her, and Morgan got up. She walked over to Ciaran.  
  
"Hunter!" Carrie whispered harshly. "She can't do this!" She was right. But I watched, in a trance, as Maeve went back to bith dearc to form into a human being. A shadowy figure came out of the bith dearc. In seconds I had recognized him.  
Angus Bramson.  
Morgan spotted him next. "Father!" She yelled. Ciaran looked at her. But Angus was already going for Morgan.  
"Morgan, No!" I shouted, just as Carrie ran out. She jumped in front of Morgan. Angus took Carrie instead.  
"Carrie!" Morgan shouted. "No!" We all watched as Carrie disappeared inside of the bith dearc. Morgan uttered three words that I couldn't here. There was a loud crack of thunder, and Morgan seemed to be lost inside a bolt of lighting. For a frightening second I thought she had been struck, but then something else, totally inexplicable happened.  
Silver rain was falling on her head. She was lifted into the air, becoming a goddess. She was adorned in gold and bloodstones and moonstones from head to toe. She looked absolutely beautiful. A silver light was coming from around her, and she directed one beautiful beam at Maeve. Even Ciaran was staring now. Maeve became a goddess too. Coming up to float with Morgan. Then Morgan's beautiful dark eyes locked on me, and she sent a beam my way. I found myself floating to her. Morgan held me when I got to her. She looked deeply into my eyes, and for a second I saw something, a flash of a vision. Then I got the whole thing.  
#@# (A/N this is like a vision now) Morgan and I were in a room, and were locked in. We were both at opposite ends of the room, reaching for each other. But we never got there. Then we were in a bedroom, and Morgan was crying, putting her hands on my chest and muttering words. I uttered three words, and then my head turned to the side. Morgan burst into more sobs and threw herself onto my shoulder. "No Hunter! Come back my love!." Then I saw the goddess Morgan that had brought me into this vision. She was speaking to me. "I am Archangel Cliodna, angel of truthful visions." Morgan said in a deep, ancient voice. She was glowing with power. "I have shown you two truths. One must come true. Decide now. The fate of your descendants rests on your shoulders. #@# (A/N end of vision)  
"Hunter? Hunter!" Morgan was shaking my shoulders. I looked at her. We were no longer floating. I looked passed Morgan.  
"Oh Goddess." I said. Maeve was a person again. Maeve and Ciaran were kissing.  
Why not I thought. Then I grabbed Morgan and kissed her, hard. 


	10. Chosen and Decided

So, I'm back. my readers should be back too! Lol. Ok, so like. yeah. Carrie died. but what were the visions Hunter had?????? DUN DUN DUNNNNN. Will they come true??? MORGAN'S POV "What happened.. Mother?" I asked my mother. Father had just fainted onto the floor. "I think he was too drained of his blood my spirit." Mae- Mother said worriedly. "We should get him to the hospital fast." Hunter nodded. "Yes. We can take my car." He offered. Maeve smiled at him. "Thank you, Hunter." We put Father into the back seat, and Maeve sat with him. We got to the hospital 5 minutes later. "I'd try to heal him," Mother started, "But its been so long since I've needed to use my magick.." "Its alright, Mother. He'll be fine." Mother smiled at me. "Lets go." Hunter said. Hunter and Mother carried Father into the hospital, and I signed us in. "Yes?" The receptionist asked. She was a blood witch, I could sense that much. "Um, we need a room. Someone fainted for.. loss of blood." "Uh-huh." She said. She looked over at Mother, Father, and Hunter. "Name of patient please?" "Um.." It was risky, giving a blood witch the MacEwan name. Oh well. "MacEwan. Its Ciaran MacEwan." The receptionist's pupils dilated then went back to normal. She narrowed her eyes at me. "And are you friend or family?" She asked rather harshly. Either would be pretty much admitting to dark magick. Great. "Family, I guess. Is there any room for him?" She glared at me. Then she rolled over to a computer. She came back 5 minutes later. "Room 406." She thrust the keys at me. "Thanks," I whispered. Then I got Mother, Father, and Hunter, and we got into the room. A doctor came in soon. "Whats wrong?" He asked, looking at Father lying on the bed. "Loss of blood." I said. "Oh." He said. He hooked Father up to some machines, and then nodded a couple of times.  
  
"He'll be fine in time." He said, and Mother and I sighed in relief. Hunter stayed silent. Hunter was staring at the doctor. The doctor finally looked at him. Acknowledgement lighted his eyes. He knew Hunter. "But you should leave him hear." I nodded, and then took Mothers arm. "We should go." The doctor nodded to us, then turned to Hunter. "Giomanach, may I speak with you?" Whoa. I hadn't even sensed that he was a blood witch. Must be from the council. Mother took my hand, and we left the room. HUNTER'S POV "Giomanach, may I speak with you?" Frank asked. I couldn't believe that Frank was treating Ciaran MacEwan. What great luck Morgan has had. She and Maeve left, and Frank started. "Giomanach, what do you think your doing?" "Um." "Ciaran MacEwan?" He gestured to the bed. "Who were those other people? When he waked up, do you expect to put a briegh on him? Why not strip him now?" "Morgan Rowlands, and um.." This one would be hard to explain. "Maeve Riordan." "What?" "You know who Morgan Rowlands is. and um, her mother. Maeve Riordan." "Are you telling me, that that women was Maeve Riordan of Belwicket?" "Yes." "This is crazy Hunter." "I know." "What about MacEwan though?" "Well, he's Morgan's father. She wanted to save him." "I don't believe this." Frank said. "Fine. Whatever Hunter. Go on with Morgan and Maeve Roirdan." "Try not to kill Ciaran." I said lightly. But it was no joke. Frank hated Ciaran to the bone. "Yes, Hunter." I walked out of the room. Morgan and Maeve were waiting for me. "Council stuff." I said with a shrug. "Oh." Both Maeve and Morgan said. We got into my car. "Hey Hunter, and Mother. Do you want to come to my house fro dinner tonight?" Morgan asked brightly. She was obviously in a great mood. She was sitting next to Maeve, grinning her head off. "I will." I said. Maeve looked at Morgan. "Wouldn't I be kind of hard to explain?" She asked. Morgan laughed. "Well, couldn't you be like, Hunter's.. aunt or something?" This time we all laughed. "I could do that," I said. Maeve nodded. "Alright Morgan. I'll be Hunter's aunt." She laughed again. I pulled into Morgan's driveway. Morgan didn't get out yet. "Mae-Mother," She caught herself. "Where would you be staying? I'm not so sure Killain would be so welcoming to you. No offense." "You know, your right." Maeve said. "You could stay with me." I suddenly suggested. Both Morgan and Maeve looked at me. "Alright." Maeve said with a tiny nod. Morgan kept her eyes on me. She quickly glanced at Maeve, and I knew what she wanted. But neither of us could have it. Not with Maeve right there. "Thanks." Was all she said in the end. "Bye." "Bye Morgan." I said. "See you soon, daughter." Maeve said. Morgan closed the door, and I drove off. "So, we have an hour to kill before we have to go meet Morgan for dinner." Maeve said. "Do you know what the dark wave is?" I asked. A dark shadow came over Maeve's face. She shuddered a bit. "Yes." She said in a small voice. "My father, Daniel Niall, has created a way to dismantle it." (A/N this kinda doesn't make sense. because Ciaran still has power, but they know how to get rid of the dark wave. But who cares?) I said. "You could meet him." "Alright." Maeve said slowly. "Niall, did you say?" "Yes." I said. I glanced back at her. "How long have you known Morgan?" She asked. "(A/N I'm way to lazy to look it up in the book so I'm guessing) 10 months." "Mhm." Maeve said. We were silent for the rest of the ride. I parked the car in front of the house. Kennet's car was still there. Greeeeeaaaaat. I unlocked the door, and walked in, Maeve close behind me. "Hunter!" I heard Kennet call. "Where have you-" he stopped when he noticed Maeve. "I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't notice you. Who are you? I'm Kennet Muir, Hunter's council mentor." He smiled at Maeve. Maeve nodded slightly. "I'm.." she looked at me for help. "Kennet, this is Maeve Riordan." "Right." Kennet said sarcastically; he didn't believe me. "No, really," Maeve said. "I am Maeve Riordan. Of Belwicket. My daughter and her- father-got me back." Kennet's eyes widened. "Come in." He said at last. "Please." We all went into the living room. Da was still there. "Hunter, we still need to talk." He said, not looking up. Then he sensed Maeve, and he looked at her. "And you are." "Maeve." She said. "Riordan?" "Yes." "Oh." And that was all Da said. I immediately figured it as hate for Ciaran and anyone close to him. Except Morgan of course. Da looked down into his tea, and began stirring. And he just kept on stirring. "So, Maeve, could you tell us exactly how Belwicket was destroyed?" Kennet asked. Maeve flinched. That was witty, I thought. "Kennet." I said, a touch of warning in my voice. "No, it's alright Hunter." Maeve said after a moment. She looked up at Kennet. "It was the Liathatch coven. Ciaran's coven." She said quietly. "They found us a threat, even though we had renounced dark magick. So they sent the dark wave after us." "But you and Angus survived." Kennet said. Maeve cringed once more. "How?" "I don't know." She said in frustration. "It was horrible. Believe me, its much better to be part of the damage, then to see it afterward, when you're the only one." "And who killed you?" "Kennet!" I said. How could he ask such horrible questions? This time, Maeve agreed with me. "I'd rather not answer that question at the moment." She said quietly. She looked at my Da, who had been silent this whole time. Her gaze lingered on him. I wondered if there was more then I thought going wrong. MAEVE RIORDAN'S POV ~ "Did you know a Daniel Niall?" "No, don't think I did. Was he a boy of yours?" "Aye. He was sunlight to me. It broke my heart to leave him." "I had a love. But we were never married."~  
  
Fiona and I had many conversations about this Daniel Niall of hers. Now I see him in person. I couldn't quite believe he had crafted a spell that dismantled the dark wave. Fiona would have been so proud.  
  
~ "He loved to learn spell crafting from me. He was Woodbane, but it didn't matter to me. I didn't care to have a Wyndenkell husband. I loved him." "Mhm. Mine was a Woodbane. Like me." "I hope he was taken my teachings to heart." "I bet he has, Fiona."~  
  
"Mr. Niall," I found myself saying. "Were you once in the coven Turlouch- eigh?" He drew back from me, and then answered. "Aye." "Oh."  
  
~"Maeve, are they going to get you?" "I hope they will. I miss Ciaran so much. And I long to see my daughter." "I wish mine would do they same for me." "They know you watch over them." "I don't think they do. Whenever I turn into a dove, and fly with them, they seem to take no notice."~  
  
"Do you often see a dove around you?" I asked. Mr. Niall looked at me sharply. "What is this, 20 questions?" He murmured. I turned to Hunter. "Have you?" "I have. Why?"  
  
~ "I'm so glad that Morgan and Hunter have found love." "Me too. But I'll only see their wedding as a dove."~  
  
"Does the dove have a missing tail feather?" I asked. They all stared at me. Why not, when it only seemed like I was asking odd questions. But Fiona's dove was missing a tail feather. This was the only way to know. "Yes. Why?" Hunter asked again. ~ "Maeve, they are taking you back!" "I know. I can't wait. Don't be sad, Fiona." "Tell them. Please Maeve, if you see Daniel, tell him I am there. The dove." "I will, Fiona. If it's the last thing I do."~  
  
"Fiona Niall. She was your Mum, no?" "Maeve." Hunter sighed. "What is this?" "The dove." I said. "Its her. She told me. We spent our time together there. She told me to tell you. I promised her. If it were that last thing I did, that I would tell you. She is always watching over you. She loves you. She wanted you to know that." When I finished my little speech, I could tell Hunter didn't believe me. He did something totally unbelievable. He forced that meanma on me. HUNTER'S POV I plunged into Maeve's mind, needing to know if what she said was true. If it was, then Hallelujah. If not, then curses on Maeve for telling such tales. I searched her mind until I found her life in the Summerland. She did see Mum. Mum did watch over us as a bird. Oh Goddess. I pulled out of her mind. "I'm sorry." I said immediately. "Hunter!" Kennet scolded. "What was that? You know that is against rules." "I'm sorry." I said again. "I needed to know the truth." "What did you find out, son?" Da asked. "Mum is a bird, Da. She's been here this whole time." "I should go." Maeve said. "Hunter, its about time we meet Morgan." "Right then. Goodbye." Maeve and I got in the car. But when I saw a dove circling the house, I stepped back out again. The dove nodded, as if she now knew that we knew about her. Then she flew away. "Alright?" Maeve said as I got back into the car. I realized I was tearing up. "I'll be fine." We drove in silence to Morgan's house. Morgan greeted us at the door. Just seeing her made me feel so much better after the events of today. Morgan looked at me as Maeve went inside. "Everything alright Hunter?" She asked in a low voice. I had a sudden desire for her, and asked if we could talk privately. "Sure." She said. She drew me into the large pantry. "What's up Hunter?" I told her everything that had happened while Maeve was at my house. She nodded sympathetically. "I'm sorry Hunter." She hugged me. "I should've taken Mother in." "Its alright. Its just been kind of a hectic day." She looked up and smiled into my eyes. I let my desire take over. MORGAN'S POV Hunter suddenly slanted his head and kissed me. I took delight in the sweetness and pressed closer. We had been through so much in the past few weeks. We needed to be close again. We finally eased away from each other and I smiled. He smiled back. I realized that this was also one of the reasons he had wanted to talk to me in private. "Get what you want?" I asked. "Mmm." Said Hunter. "Morgan! Hunter! Dinner is ready!" I laughed and Hunter and I went out into the dinning room. "Morgan? Introduction please?" Mom said, gesturing at Maeve. "Oh." I said. "Hunter can introduce her." "As long as its not another one of your long lost relatives." Mary K. muttered under her breath. "This is Morwen." Hunter said. Maeve and I looked at him. Then I applauded him for thinking it through. It would have been chaos if he had said her really name. "My aunt Morwen." "Oh. How nice to meet you Morwen." Mom said. We all sat down to eat. The food was good, and everyone was happy. *Morgan? * I heard Father's message and stopped in the middle of my sentence. His voice sounded shaky, but he was up, at least. *Father! * *Is Maeve all right? * He asked urgently. *Mother is fine. * *Good. * *Are you alright? * I couldn't help asking.  
  
*I should be out by tomorrow. Tell Killain, will you? *  
  
*Will do. *  
"Who was that, Morgan?" Mother asked me. She could tell it was a witch message.  
*Father. * I messaged her. She nodded. Everyone else was staring at me.  
"Um, excuse me." I said. "I need to make a phone call." I went into the kitchen and picked up the cordless. I punched in Killain's phone number.  
"'Lo?" I heard Killain say. He sounded slightly wasted. Good, good.  
"Killain, Father is at the hospital."  
"Da? What's wrong with him."  
"Never mind that. He'll be back tomorrow. Don't expect him tonight."  
"Ok."  
"Bye." I hung up. I went back into the dining room.  
"Morgan, I thought I should tell you," My mom said as I sat back down. "A women named Grania MacMurdach called. She told me that you've been really bad and deserve to be grounded. Who is she?" I didn't really here the rest of what my Mom had been saying. The minute she uttered that women's name I started choking. Hunter and Maeve looked at each other then me, their eyes wide.  
"Grania called?" Maeve asked looking kind of angry. I guess I could see why.  
"How do YOU know her?" Mom asked.  
Hunter spoke up. "Mrs. Rowlands, when did Grania call?"  
"Right before you came in."  
"And you didn't tell me?" I said loudly. "Well, I didn't know you would care so much." Mom said quietly "Mrs. Rowlands." Mother said suddenly, setting her fork down. "If you knew anything of Morgan's past, then you would know who Grania MacMuredach was." I gasped as Mother turned to me. "Morgan, I forbid you to ever speak to Grania. Keep away from her." "You know," Hunter said conversationally. "Grania and Ciaran were never divorced." "Hunter! Who cares?" I said, but Mother took this in. She murmured something, and we were suddenly hurling away from the dinner table. We landed in a heap near the entrance of the hospital. "Well that was interesting." I said. We all got up and went into the hospital. Mother was leading the way, and she stopped short. "What?" I asked. There was a short, plump woman at the receptionist's desk. "Grania." Mother said. She kept walking. "Well if it isn't Grania MacMuredach. Oh no wait, wouldn't that be Grania MacEwan? You never divorced, did you?" Mother said. I gasped. What was she doing? MAEVE'S POV I was filled with hatred for this woman, pure hatred. The pain she had caused in my life. I could just kill her. I strode right up to her. "Well if it isn't Grania MacMuredach. Oh no wait, wouldn't that be Grania MacEwan? You never divorced, did you?" I faintly heard Morgan gasp, but took no notice. Grania thanked the receptionist and turned to me. She was blank for a second, and then her eyes narrowed. "Maeve Riordan. Well I'll be. I thought you were dead! Killed by your own love!" "What are you doing here Grania?" I asked. "Well, besides being surprised by people who have been dead for seventeen years, I am going to visit my husband." She still loves him, I realized. Grania still loved Ciaran. "Grania," I whispered, "Please stay away from Morgan and Ciaran." "Why? Is the mighty Maeve Riordan scared? Scared of what I might do? (A/N I really like this line from Night's child, so I'm copying it, putting Maeve's name instead of Morgan's. I give credit to Cate Tiernan for this line.) 'You are so mistaken Maeve. You ought to be ashamed of yourself. You are weak, uncommitted, unfocused- you belong to a coven of dog-witches who have milquetoast circles where you all celebrate someone having a good day.' No, let me correct myself. You USED to belong to that coven. Not anymore. You don't scare me Maeve. Your great Riordan power is nothing without Belwicket." I didn't even think. I threw out my hand and shot white witch fire at her. She groaned as it hit her, but got back up quickly. "That all you got, Riordan?" "Oh, you want more?" I laughed and quickly muttered four words. I clasped my locket as I said these. Grania gasped, as she understood what I was doing. "No!" She barked as my locket opened to reveal what was inside. She fell to the ground, as a sparkling silver hand reached from my locket and reached inside of her. She yelled as it pulled out a dark blob. The hand instantly disappeared. Grania fainted, and I felt everyone staring at me. "Ta ta." I said. I murmured a forgetting spell. Morgan was watching me with what looked like awe and a little bit of fear. Hunter just nodded. "We've always wondered what happened to that locket. It holds incredible powers. We never figured out what it did though." Hunter said. "It stole some of her power." I said. "She can no longer affect humans with her power." Hunter nodded again. "What is that?" Morgan asked, looking at the locket. "It's a very special amulet of protection that has been passed down in our family." I told her. "Like Hunter said, it holds incredible power that only the holder of the amulet can tap into. It only becomes bound to you when you go through the proper ceremony. So if someone stole it from you, it wouldn't work unless they got someone to do the ceremony for them." Morgan nodded, still in awe of what I had just done. "Lets check up on your Father." I told her. "Ok." CIARAN'S POV "Ciaran?" I heard Maeve's voice from outside the door. "Come in," I said. I sensed Morgan and Hunter outside also. "Father! Are you alright?" I smiled weakly and nodded. One month ago Morgan wouldn't have cared less if I were in the hospital. One moth ago you didn't have Maeve, something in me said. I tingled with excitement. We should be married soon. "Ciaran, you are aware that you are not yet divorced from Grania?" Maeve asked, reading my thought. My jaw clenched as I imagined Grania. Yes, we would be divorced soon. "Yes." I said shortly. "So are you guys getting married or what?" I heard Morgan ask abruptly. I looked at Maeve, and she smiled at me. "I guess." She said. I shrugged. "Oh yeah. Father. Something I need to give you." Morgan said, pulling a black cloth out of her pocket. She unwrapped it. Maeve gasped slightly when she caught sight of it. "Where did you get this, Morgan?" "I found it. In your New York apartment." "Oh Goddess." Maeve said, turning it around it her hand. "I thought I would never see this again." "It is beautiful," Hunter said. Suddenly I looked at him. I easily read his thoughts without him noticing. (A/N Anything with a ! in front of it will be Hunter's thoughts. Or anyone's for that matter) ! I thought Morgan gave that watch back?! !I can't wait to give her that ring. She'll love it.! So Hunter is proposing to Morgan. Cool. When? (A/N Not that Ciaran would say cool, but who cares?) I scanned Morgan also. !I can't believe she left it there. It is beautiful, like Hunter said.! ! Hunter.! I tuned out as she started thinking all these things about Hunter that I thought really should be private. Besides that, what's thinking for? "What were you just doing?" Morgan asked, looking at me. Caught. "Scanning your thoughts." I said. "Oh." Hunter's thought reminded me that I needed to get a ring for Maeve. *Hunter, where'd you get your ring? * Hunter glanced at me sharply, and then answered. *Not that you should have been listening to my thoughts. * I sighed. *But I went to Kay's Jewelers. * I nodded. The doctor came in. "Alright, Ciaran." He said. He checked my blood pressure and pulse. "I think your ready to go. Just sign yourself out at the desk." "Thank you." I said. Not that he did much for me. I got one tiny blood transfusion, and that was it. "Yep." We all left. I signed us out, and we walked into the already darkening day. "What shall we do?" Hunter asked. "I have an errand I need to run. Maeve darling, where are you staying?" I inquired. "With me." Hunter said. I nodded. "Okay. Bye Morgan, Hunter." I nodded again. Then I kissed Maeve on the cheek. "Bye Maeve." I got into my car and drove out to the highway. I waved my hand over my wallet and muttered a couple of words. My wallet got thicker. Now, to do some shopping. HUNTER'S POV I looked at Maeve, and then at Morgan all of the sudden, I remember the vision Morgan gave me when she became an angel. What-exactly-were those about? I looked at Maeve's amulet. I gasped. Either I was dreaming or something odd was happening, Maeve's locket opened. I became lost inside of it. Once again, I saw the angel. @#@ Giomanach, she said. Come into my palace. I walked in. It was a beautiful place, and I sat down on the comfiest red velvet chair. Now, you've come here looking for answers? Yes. What were those visions? There are two ways you and Morgan can go on with your life Hunter. It is time to choose. What is your choice? I recalled the memories. I didn't like either of them I choose the one where Morgan and I are trapped in a room on oppisite ends. I say. The angel nods. You have saved yourself from dying of a horrible disease that magick cannot cure. In that life, you have three children, and die at the age of 34. You and Morgan were together for a total of eight years. Your father died 2 years before you and Morgan get married. I will not tell you what happens to you in the fate you have chosen. Just know this: You have decided. You have chosen. @#@ (A/N I purposefully didn't put quotation marks there.) I have decided. I have chosen. The words rung in my head as I came out of Maeve's amulet. "Hunter! Are you alright?" I have decided. I have chosen. "Hunter!" I have decided. I have chosen. I have decided. I have chosen. ~I will not tell you what happens to you in the fate you have chosen.~ I have decided. I have chosen. I have decided. I have chosen. ~I will not tell you what happens to you in the fate you have chosen.~ I have decided. I have chosen. Oh Goddess, What did I do?  
~I will not tell you what happens to you in the fate you have chosen. You have decided. You have chosen. ~  
"Morgan, forgive me." And I promptly fainted.  
  
~So how did you guys like this chap? Hunter's gone a little nuts as you can see, but he'll be alright. Sorry for the length. Sorry I didn't update for so long Read & Enjoy &  
  
I'll give you a cookie if you can guess what I was going to say. HEEEEE!~ 


	11. Returning

No school, I can type now!  
MORGAN'S POV  
"Forgive me Morgan." Hunter fainted, and I ran to catch him.  
"Hunter!" Whats wrong? Why did he say forgive me Morgan? I pushed away a faint feeling of panic and concentrated on healing Hunter. I couldn't. Whatever had happened to him was beyond my power. I looked around for my mother.  
"Mother, could you" I gestured to Hunter.  
"Of course." Mother concentrated for five minutes, then sighed and opened her eyes. Hunter stayed very still.  
"I'm sorry Morgan. I don't have the proper tools. I'll have to bring him home." I swallowed and nodded. Oh no. Mother took Hunter away, and I stayed where I was. Hunter had gotten very pale. Almost white. And he had probably hit his head. What if he was-  
A wave of panic, sadness, and fear washed over me even thinking about it. But he would be all right under Mother's care. I reassured myself. I hope.  
"Hey, Morgan!" I turned as Bree came towards me. She was walking with someone who looked slightly familiar, although I couldn't place her.  
"Hi."  
"Have you met Iona yet? She's so awesome." Iona. Now, looking at Iona, I could see bits of Grania in her face. She didn't have quite as much of Ciaran as I did, but her coloring was more like his then Grania. So this was my half sister. Iona MacEwan. How had she gotten to Bree?  
"Um, no. I haven't." I stuck out my hand, striving to be civil. "I'm Morgan."  
Iona took my hand. "Nice to meet you, Morgan." Yeah right. I thought. I'm probably the only person on Earth she'd wish to never meet.  
"I have to go now Bree." Iona said. Bree nodded.  
"See you later." With that, Iona turned on her heel and began walking away.  
"Isn't she cool?" Bree asked.  
"Bree," I said. "That's Iona MACEWAN."  
"And? So?"  
"Bree," I said more urgently. "MACEWAN! That's my half sister!"  
"Oh, right! Ciaran MacEwan, Iona MacEwan- Oh my God Morgan! She's you half sister! Go and talk to her!"  
"Ok." I walked up to Iona.  
"Hey." I said.  
Iona turned. "Morgan."  
"Um..."  
"Your Morgan Rowlands aren't you?"  
"Well..."  
"By the Goddess I hate you! What is your problem? How dare you go up to my Mother and strip her of her magick like that! What has she done to you? You stole my Father and my Mother's magick! I hate you, sister."  
"I didn't do anything though. It was-"  
"You didn't do anything!" Iona laughed. "You did everything. You should be struck down, dear sister. By the skirts of the dark Goddess, may your karma come back to you!" Iona yelled. I felt her magick pressing in on me. I forced my way through it.  
"Iona, please. I-"  
"Get away from me."  
"Please. I-"  
"Get away!" She shrieked, hissing a spell at me. I shouted as the spell hit me. I was reminded of the time in when Selene used imaginary pain as her primary weapon against me. Iona was too. Iona jumped into her car and sped away. I got up from the road two minutes later. I swung into my car. I drove to Hunter's.  
"Hey Morgan!" I heard as I got out of my car. Sky was unlocking the door. "Come on in." She said.  
"Is Hunter alright?" I asked. Sky looked at me.  
"I didn't know he was hurt." She said.  
"Morgan?" I heard my mother call. I walked into her room. Hunter was lying on the bed, but he was awake.  
"Hunter!" I said. I ran up to the bed and took his hand. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine." He smiled at me. "Just got a little overwhelmed is all."  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"I-its-" Hunter paused. "I don't know." He said finally.  
"Ok. And what was the whole, 'forgive me, Morgan' thing about?" I asked, needing to know.  
Hunter frowned. "I said that? I don't remember. Must have been babbling." But everything means something. A little voice said inside of me. So was Hunter lying or was it some kind of subconscious thing?  
HUNTER'S POV "Ok. And what was the whole, 'forgive me, Morgan' thing about?" Morgan asked. I couldn't believe I was lying so carelessly to her, but it was best if she didn't know what I had done. But I also didn't want her to get the wrong idea. I toyed with the idea of telling her and finally made a decision. "I said that? I don't remember. Must have been babbling." Morgan didn't seem to believe me. She was thinking deeply and had a frown on her face. "I'll go now..." Maeve said, following Sky out the door. She closed he door behind her. I smiled at Morgan, and after a second, she smiled back. I saw her consciously decide not to worry about it. I pushed a piece of hair out of her face. She let out an uncharacteristic giggle. "What?" I asked, smiling at her. "It seems that we haven't been this close for such a long time." I grinned. She had set herself up for that one. I pulled her to me, and we began kissing. I kept the kisses slow and friendly, and could feel her frustration growing, she tried to increase the pressure and speed, but I kept it at a steady, leisurely pace. I loved the fact that I could do this to her. That I could fill her with so much desire. She did it to me without even trying. I felt her frustration and desire grow to the point where it was almost radiating off of her. Then I gave her what she wanted. I pressed her against me hard and our mouths were joined fiercely, kissing each other over and over again. Morgan and I fell back against the bed, heavily making- out. Slowly, the pressure of the kisses eased. I gave her one last kiss, and Morgan propped her self up on her arm, gazing into me eyes.  
"I love you, Morgan." I told, her surprised at how breathless I sounded.  
"I love you too." She said, cuddling up next to me. For a long time we stayed like that. Suddenly Morgan detangled herself from me.  
"I'm sorry Hunter. I have to go now..."  
"Must you, love?"  
"Yes. I'm sorry."  
"Goodnight then."  
"Bye." I watched Morgan leave my room, closing the door quietly. What will become of us? MORGAN'S POV  
I drove home, thinking about Hunter and I. What would become of us? Will we end up married? Or does life have tragedies in store for us? I sighed as I pulled into my driveway. Then I stopped. There was a gray beetle pulling out. I cast out my senses. Iona. What had she been doing here? I realized that the last time I had seen my family was when Mother had teleported us out. I swallowed.  
I knocked on the door instead of just going inside. Mary K. opened it. I chickened out and cast a cloaking spell over myself. She looked around, and seeing nobody, closed the door. I slipped inside before she did.  
"Who was it?" Dad asked.  
"No one." Mary K. said.  
"I wonder where Morgan is?" Mary K. said.  
"Maybe we should call Bree's."  
"She's probably at Hunter's. Maybe we should call." I sighed. I didn't want them to call.  
"Don't call. I'm right here." I said, undoing the spell.  
"How did you do that?" Mary K. asked, awed.  
"How do you think?" Mom snapped. "She's a witch." I gaped. What was going on? They had never directly admitted this.  
"Um...."  
"Morgan, we just had a nice long visit with your sister."  
"Oh, uh...."  
"I'm very upset with the fact that you had enough nerve to bring your birth mother inside this house."  
"About that...."  
"I'm even more upset that you didn't tell us. What were you thinking Morgan? Bringing your whole family over here! We didn't even know!"  
"I wanted you to know that they're nice people! Just because they are witches doesn't mean they're evil and not to be associated with!"  
"Morgan. I don't want you associating with any of them. Iona told me all about what you and Maeve did. She also told me what you and Ciaran did. You brought up the dead Morgan! How do you know she won't go crazy?" Mom asked, red-faced.  
"Because Ciaran and I know what we're doing!" I yelled. "Maeve won't go crazy! She's a witch, and she knows how to take care of herself! She's been a witch for 22 years Mom."  
Mary K. and Dad were watching us fight with scared expressions. "Go to your room Morgan."  
"Mom, I-"  
"Just go." I went. I trudged up the stairs and slammed my door. I even through a locking spell on my door. This way no one but a witch could get in. Not even if they had a key. I melted onto my bed and reached for the lapis lazuli on my dresser.  
*Hunter. *  
*Morgan. I sense... what's happening with you? *  
*Just... everything Hunter. Everything is going wrong. *  
*Maybe tell them your having a sleepover at my house. Then you won't have to face them in the morning. * I sensed humor in Hunter's voice.  
*I wish. *  
*Everything will be all right. You'll see. *  
*Ok. I hope your right. Good night. *  
Hunter didn't reply for a second. He seemed to be hesitating. *Ok then. Goodnight. I love you. *  
*Yes. I love you too. * I set the lapis lazuli down, filled with thoughts of Hunter. Once again I wondered, what would become of us?  
CIARAN'S POV  
It was very late when I returned to my house. Killain was sleeping. I took my little shopping bag and went into my room. I looked at my calendar.  
  
Morgan's birthday was coming up soon. In a week. Today was November 19. I wanted to marry Maeve before Morgan was 18, so she could receive the Riordan amulet. According to the rules of the ceremony, the child must be under 18, and the parents must be married. So we needed to readopt Morgan. That should be interesting. I was picking the date when all of the sudden Amyranth contacts me.  
*Neimhidh *  
*Yes? * I answered rather tartly. I tried to convert back into my old self. Cold and to the point.  
*We need to get to England by tomorrow. We can't wait for you and Morgan. We need her on our side before we go for Knoxworth. * I was reminded of Carrie Whittman.  
*She won't be. I need more time. *  
*Neimhidh- *  
I was getting fed up. I was still drawn to the dark side, but I didn't want to be bothered with it until I was married to Maeve. Then I could continue along with Amyranth.  
*Look Jonathan, you take over. I need until next month. *  
*O-okay then. * For me to let power to someone else was almost unbelievable. I felt tendrils of my old self coming back What was I doing?  
*No, forget it. I'll be there. Morgan won't. *  
*Ok, be here before dawn. We're in the city. *  
*Right. * What had I just done? I couldn't help it. I was a son of Amyranth. Hunter and Morgan and Maeve will have to understand that. I started to pack, leaving Killain a note. I also cast a spell that Maeve would receive in the morning. Goodbye Widow's Vale. ~Heeee! So Ciaran isn't as nice as he seems! Yahahahaha! What will happen?? Will Hunter totally kill Morgan for trusting Ciaran will? Will Maeve go evil with Ciaran? Will Morgan's family get fed up with all of them and just kill them, forever ending these questions?????~ 


	12. Appreciating

...HI. Ok, everyone's been complaining about the format, but I really have no idea how to fix it. So if anyone wants to give me some tips... Yeah, I kinda wanted to get on with the story, because I see that I've lost some of my readers. Where are you Castra????  
Annnnnyway, I have it all planned out whats gonna happen. Too bad you don't know it!!! I guess you'll just have to read. (HINT HINT) MAEVE RIODRAN'S POV  
*Maeve, I know that I'll be gone be the time you get this. *  
I shot out of bed. I tried to respond to Ciaran witch message, but it was almost as if it was a recording that he was sending me.  
*I had to go to New York. I couldn't help it. It's where I belong. *  
I listened, slightly awed.  
*Ever since you left me, they have been my family, and I can't desert them now. They needed me. *  
Where- exactly- has he gone?  
* I will return to you and Morgan, don't worry. Just give me some time. *  
...  
* Please tell Hunter not to do anything. *  
That's what gave it away. Ciaran was going back to Amyranth. I listened for more, but Ciaran was finished. I sat in bed, wondering if I should tell Hunter anything at all. Well, he's going to notice Ciaran's absence anyway. I got out of bed. I smelt pancakes being made. I went downstairs.  
"' Morning Maeve." Sky greeted me.  
"Early riser." I murdered. Sky gave me an amused look, and poured a cup of tea. I took it gratefully.  
"Pancakes?"  
"Yes, please. Where's Hunter?"  
"He went out earlier. Said something about Morgan. Didn't catch all of it." Sky smiled at me.  
"Ok." I smiled back. I really liked Sky. I ate my pancakes and thanked her, then picked up my coat and went out.  
I dropped a note at Morgan's house, telling her that I was going to New York and that she should follow me. I got her response when I was half way there.  
*Mother, why New York? And where is Father? Hunter told me that he was gone. *  
*You'll find out dear. Just come to New York. Meet me at 52nd street. It's a pale blue house. *  
*Ok. * I had given her the address of my friend Eliza's house. She would let us stay over a few nights.  
I. I like. I like puppies. I like puppies that. I like puppies that are. I like puppies that are green. I like puppies that are green and. I like puppies that are green and blue. (A/N Lol, that was fun. But please ignore anything that was just said about puppies. It has nothing to do with the story.)  
I drove into the city and turned onto 52nd street. I parked in a parking garage across the street. I walked over to Eliza's house. It was then that I realized that Eliza thinks I'm dead. She's been thinking that I'm dead for the last 17 years. I swallowed. What to do? I decided to just go anyway. Eliza was a witch, she would understand.  
I rang the doorbell, and a little boy opened the door. She had kids? The last time I saw her, she just had her boyfriend, Tim. Last time I saw her. I swallowed again. 17 years.  
"Hello?" He said, as if he were talking on the phone.  
"Hi, I'm-"  
"Who is it Conor, honey?"  
I stopped as I heard Eliza's voice coming from the inside of the house. She came to the door. She hadn't changed that much at all. She didn't look older or anything. Her eyes widened in acknowledgement, which was immediately replaced by disbelief.  
"M- Who-Who are you?"  
I gave her a slight smile. "You got it right." I said gently. "Its me, Maeve."  
Eliza shook her head. "No, you can't. Your not, you, your dead!"  
"Eliza, Its me. X brought me back." I used our code name for Ciaran. Eliza looked pale.  
"Oh, Maeve! Your back!" Eliza hugged me, so I hugged her back. Connor was still there. Someone else came down the hall too. It took me a second to realize who it was. Oh my God! I looked at Eliza.  
*THAT'S who you married??? *  
*What? * She asked looking at her husband. Oh god.  
*First of all, he's not our kind. How did you get Connor? *  
Eliza glanced at her husband again. * Ever heard of the Ceremony of passing? * My eyes widened. *You did a Ceremony of Passing on him? You gave him your ancestors' powers? *  
*Yeah. * I looked at her husband. He hadn't recognized me. How could he not? Oh dear, seeing him again brought back so many painful memories. Of home, of Belwicket, of Angus. Of Ma and Da.  
It was David O'hern. I had written about him in my BOS. I though I had liked him when Angus confessed to loving me.  
"David," Eliza said. "Connor, this is my old friend, Maeve."  
David's eyes widened for a second thinking about who I could be, but I saw him dismiss the thought. Eliza invited me in. We all sat down on the couch. I plunged in.  
"I'm Maeve, like Eliza said. Maeve Riordan." I watched David pale. "I was friends with Eliza for a long time before I... went." Connor walked out of the room. David stared at me. Eliza leaned forward.  
"Was it X who.... Made you go? Didn't you say he brought you back though?"  
"He did both. Not Y, (our name for Angus) but he and my daughter Morgan brought me back."  
"What family was she given to?"  
"Rowlands."  
David had been silent, but he now spoke up. "I thought you had died. I didn't even know you knew Eliza. I thought you had died with the rest of Belwicket. I knew Angus, and knew that he loved you. What happened to him?"  
"He died with me, in the barn."  
"Barn?"  
I explained my story.  
"And he didn't... come back with you?"  
"No," I said shortly. "He didn't."  
"Oh."  
"Well!" Eliza said. "Since we're all here, I'll cook up a nice dinner."  
Just then the doorbell rang. Morgan.  
"I hope you don't mind Eliza. I told my daughter to come here too. We have some business to take care of in the city, and you were the only place I could think of to come."  
"Of course. I'm so honored you remembered me." Eliza opened the door.  
"Hello, Morgan." She said. Morgan gave her a blank look.  
"I was told to-"  
"I'm right here, Morgan," I said.  
"Oh." Morgan stepped inside to me. Introductions were made, and I sensed Morgan becoming more comfortable. Eliza made dinner. We all sat down and began to eat. CIARAN'S POV  
I fell back down onto the couch in my New York apartment. I was completely exsaughsted. It had been three weeks since I had done a dark wave spell. I had forgotten how exciting it was. How completely exhilarating. I was happy that I was back with Amyranth. Back home. The only thing missing was Maeve and Morgan. The rest of my family. Then I would be complete.  
* Father? *  
*Morgan? * Had it taken her this long to figure out I was gone? Why hadn't Maeve said anything? But Morgan didn't reply. I sent her another witch message, but felt myself being blocked. What was going on?  
The first thing that came to my mind was the seeker. In my head I still called him the seeker, even though I promised Morgan I would call him Hunter. Well they don't know what I think. Anyway, I was wondering if the seeker had lured Morgan to... turn against me or something. Then I got it. They were tracking me! Oh Goddess, they were trying to find me.  
*Jonathan, I need a removal spell NOW. *  
*Right. *  
The thing that always annoyed me about removal spells it that you couldn't do them to your self, or else the people you were trying to hide from would sense you. Another flaw was that seekers could usually break the spell. I hoped the seeker was not with Morgan.  
"Ciaran!" Maeve's voice coming from the hallway. She unlocked the door magickally.  
"Father?" Morgan.  
"I know he's here." I heard Maeve say to Morgan. I wondered if it worked on soul mates.  
"Ciaran?" Maeve stepped into the room I was in. I called Jonathan to strengthen the spell.  
"He's here." Morgan said certainly.  
"Are you sure? I really don't sense him anymore." Morgan gave Maeve a Look.  
"Alright. If you think so." Maeve said.  
Morgan took the Riordan athame out of her bag. Maeve paled but said nothing. Morgan began muttering words that I recognized as a revealing spell that was a specialty of Amyranth. We crafted that spell. It was dark magick. So how did Morgan know it? I felt the magick of the spell pressing in on me, and I felt myself slowly being revealed.  
"Ciaran!" I stood up and looked at them, silent. Then I through a binding spell on them. Maeve looked at me in disbelief, but Morgan just smiled.  
"Weg mit dem Binden." She said, using yet another one of Amyranth's dark spells. She deflected the binding spell with a wave of her hand.  
"Morgan. How do you know these spells? Are you finally ready to join me in Amyranth."  
Morgan's smile faltered. "You don't remember? A couple of months ago when you tried to kill me? You did a tath meanma on me and figured out who I was? (The calling) Yes, I remember spells from that. Many more than you think." I felt pain remembering that day. I had come so close to killing her, the one thing that made me bring Maeve back.  
"Morgan...."  
"Do you mind?" Maeve said. I smiled at her as I took off the binding.  
"Sorry."  
Maeve made no reply.  
"Are you ready to come back to us now? Did you send the dark wave yet?" Morgan surprised me with that, and I nodded my head.  
"But you two have to remember, I love you both, but when Amyranth needs me, I can't let them down." Maeve and Morgan nodded.  
"But I can't let you down either. Maeve, how would you feel about a little wedding?"  
Maeve and Morgan grinned. "Who's?"  
I laughed. "Ours."  
Maeve kissed me then, and I heard Morgan say "Ugh." And walk out of the room. I laughed against Maeve. MRS. ROWLANDS  
"Morgan!" I called as she walked through the door. She was late. Why had she taken off to New York in the middle of the day? And who were those people she was with? More of her family? I walked into the hallway. Great. Morgan decided to bring her father and her mother to dinner today.  
Well I won't have it, I thought. I've put up with enough of this. I'm still her Mom no matter what these people think. And isn't Maeve Riordan supposed to be dead? What if I just took a knife and killed her....  
"Mom? This is-"  
"I know who they are. And I don't want them in this house. I'm sorry Morgan," I said as she gaped. "But this is my house and you are still my child. I don't care if your one of the most powerful witches of all time. I want you in your room, and these people to leave, now!" I think that worked. Morgan and her parents stared at each other for a long moment. I cleared my throat. Her father looked at me. He didn't say anything, but he stared hard. I felt a dizziness in my head—  
"Morgan? Mary K.? Sean?" I looked at the two people standing in the hall by Morgan. Who were they? I looked at Morgan.  
"Introduction, Morgan?" Mary K. and Sean gaped at Morgan and the two people with her.  
"What did you do to her?!" Mary K. shouted. Morgan looked down. But the man looked at Mary K.  
"It's a simple forgetting spell." This man had a faint Scottish accent. What were they talking about anyway? I hope this man was not a witch, talking about spells.  
"Well?" I asked. "Morgan who are these people?" The women stood up.  
"My name is..." She looked at Morgan who nodded for her to go on. "Is Maeve Riordan." She glanced at the man as I gasped. "Soon to be MacEwan."  
"No." I shook my head. "Not possible. Maeve Riordan died 17 years ago. Who are you?" Morgan cleared her throat, and the woman looked down. The man grasped her hand.  
"I'm Ciaran MacEwan." The man spoke up. The women nodded.  
"And you?" I said to the women. "I'm still Maeve Riordan. My name hasn't changed in the last minute." A slight smile crossed Ciaran's face. Mary K and Sean were watching this tight-lipped. I sighed. "We're going for a DNA test. Now." Sean drove. We stopped at the blood center. (A/N I really don't know how these things work so give me a break here) We got out. I noticed 'Maeve' and Ciaran being openly affectionate. Jesus. How old were these people anyway? And were they withes? If that's what this witchcraft stuff has in store for Morgan then I don't want her doing it. We all went inside. I signed us in as the Rowlands, and the MacEwans, since 'Maeve' had said she was soon to be a MacEwan anyway. "Rowlands and Macwan?" "MacEwan." Ciaran said. "Oh." The receptionist nodded. "This way please." I watched Morgan and her friends out of the corner of her eye. Morgan was watching Ciaran closely. 'Maeve' kept giving Morgan these private smiles and Morgan kept smiling back. Once, Morgan laughed out loud while looking at Ciaran. What was wrong with her? I gave her a small be-quiet look, and she stopped. We all sat down on a hard bench. A person in a lab coat came out from a large white door. "Alright, who's getting the blood test done?" "Me and her." Ciaran pointed to himself then 'Maeve'. "Ok. Over here please." Ciaran and 'Maeve' put on sterile things too. They went inside the room. We waited. And waited. And waited. Finally, the doctor, Ciaran and 'Maeve' came out of the room. The doctor nodded to us. "Are you family, friends?" I hardly knew these people. And I wasn't about to say that I was a friend with someone that claimed to be Morgan's mother. "Family." Morgan said. She looked at us, then the doctor. "Well at least I am." I stared at her. What had she just said? WHAT had she just said? "Mhm. Ok, well, if you'll give me your address and number, I'll contact you with the results." Morgan gave it to him, and he thanked her. Then he gave us one more look and left. "Lets get out of here," Mary K. said. I felt a sudden rush of love for her. My daughter. Not some adopted witch who goes and finds her real parents. Doesn't Morgan appreciate the love we've given her?  
  
~End of chapter! So did you like this chapter? I think I am one of the only people to ever have a pov that's Mrs.Rowlands. Wow. Special. Anyway.. I hoped you enjoyed it. Review! Oh yeah, one more thing, I'm starting a new story, Lost Sister, and I want people to read it.. PLEASE????~ 


	13. Deals and Dates

WOW! I'm back! I'm soooo sorry its sooo late. I had a LOT of stuff to do. But this is almost over, and I have plans for other stories. So look out for those and read this one till the end!!! Please!!!!  
  
Read on....  
  
MORGAN'S POV  
  
A couple of days past, and the results came in. Of course Mother and Father were... Mother and Father. But Mo... Mrs. Rowlands (this is still hard to get used to) went ballistic.  
"Look at all we have given you!" She yelled. I began to feel guilty. "And what have you given us?" Mary K. gasped. "You could have given us love, but instead you seek out your birth parents!"  
"She gave us a family! She's my sister! Weather she, or you, says it or not!" Mary K. said, near tears. Mom turned to glare at her.  
"Mary Kathleen! That's enough!" Mary K. gave me one final look, then bowed her head and walked out of the room.  
"Um..." I said. Mom turned back to me. Her face was almost red.  
"Go. Go out." She was pointing out the door. She didn't really mean that... did she? I searched Mom's face.  
"I mean it Morgan! Get out! Now!" I walked outside. Dad slowly closed the door and I caught a glimpse of Mom collapsing into his arms. Of course my car was sitting there. I got in and poured on speed. I hoped Hunter was home.  
It was 7:00, after dinnertime, but I hadn't eaten anything, and I knew Hunter was a late eater. I walked up the steps to his house, trying to compose myself incase Mr. Niall opened the door.  
"Morgan?" Hunter asked, surprised,. He knew that I usually wasn't allowed out this late on school nights. But it didn't matter. If he let me, I was staying all night. Or at least until Mom cooled down.  
And I won't lie to you. I actually almost hoped that she didn't cool down until tomorrow morning. I wanted to spend the night with Hunter more than anything.  
"Um, could I come in?"  
"Of course." He smiled as he shut the door. "Food is ready." He kissed me.  
"Mmm. My favorite." I smiled back.  
"Where's your Dad?" I didn't see him anywhere.  
"Out with Sky. They went to England to pick up Alwyn. She's coming for her 17th birthday."  
"That's great!"  
"Yeah." Hunter gave me a mischievous smile. "They won't be back for a couple of days." I smiled as I wriggled out of his arms.  
"Food. Where is this food you spoke of?" Hunter laughed.  
"The spaghetti is in there." He gestured toward the kitchen. He looked at me. "Sit down. I'll bring it in."  
We started eating.  
"So why are you here?" Hunter popped the question. Uh-oh. I frowned and played with my spaghetti. I wondered what he would say to the real story.  
"Could we leave that until later?" I asked. Hunter flinched, then looked at me, surprised.  
"What happened the last time you said that?" He teased. I blushed, remembering Canada. (A/N If you don't get this, I meant what happened before Hunter went to Canada where they almost did it, and Morgan said that. Go look it up if you must. But finish this chapter first!) I shyly smiled at him.  
"Do you want to try it again?" Hunter smiled seductively. He leaned in close.  
Okay, lets pause here, I thought. Review of facts. My Mom kicked me out of the house, Sky and Daniel were out all night and tomorrow morning, too. And now Hunter was asking me to...  
"Morgan?" Hunter kissed my neck and took my hand. Of course, I thought foggily. This is a great idea.  
"Yes..." Hunter gave me this gorgeous smile, then picked me up and began carrying me up the stairs.  
"Hunter!" I said, uncharacteristically giggling. "Put me down!" Hunter stopped, kissed me, and then kept going. He went to his room, and dropped me on his bed.  
"Now," He said. "I have you exactly where I want you." I shivered at his tone.  
CIARAN'S POV  
I woke up with a headache. Maeve was not there.  
I walked outside the house and looked down the street. The seeker's house was not far from here. I bet Morgan was there. I walked along the pathway, ignoring most of what was around me.  
I could not, of course, ignore the big black cloud that had started to follow me. I finally turned to it. It was a taibhs. I worked with them, I should know.  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
"I want revenge." Ok... that helps.  
"On who?"  
"Your daughter and her family." Great. Did that mean Maeve and me too?  
"Meaning me."  
"No. Her family that will come. With Hunter." Seeker. So they actually will have children.... Hmmm, nasty thought.  
"Why do you want revenge?"  
"You'll see! I'll get it! My Kyle and me! We'll get it!"  
"Who's Kyle?" The taibhs took form of a human for a second, before fading away. Well that was an odd experience, I thought as I began walking again. But I will not tell Morgan about it. It will do her no good.  
Because that seeker and her better not be having a family any time soon.  
I reached the seekers house and felt a huge wave of emotion. I knew Morgan was here.  
I knocked on the door. No one answered, and I heard muffled voices from inside. I heard someone come down the stairs and cast their senses. The door swung open.  
"Ciaran." Hunter said. I scanned him. He didn't look ruffled, and his hair was not messy. Good sign.  
"Yes. I figured Morgan would be here."  
"Yes. She's..."  
"Right here." Morgan said. She didn't look bad either. Except for the slight up tilt of her shirt. Hmmm.  
"Ah, Morgan. I need to talk to you."  
"About?" Hunter looked at the both of us. He told us to sit down in the living room and he brought tea. When we were settled down, I started.  
"Morgan, do you know of the Riordan amulet?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. Well, in order for you to receive it, you need to do a number of things. A) You need to actually be our child. B) You must be under 18."  
  
"My Birthday is soon." Morgan said. Hunter sat up straighter. I knew what he was thinking. I had heard him before. He was going to propose to her then. "November 26th. That's in a week."  
"Right. So we need to work on readopting you."  
"You guys also have to get remarried." I couldn't help smiling. Married. To Maeve, at last.  
"That too. I think the ceremony should be on your birthday. Maeve agreed."  
"Okay." Morgan said shortly. In a flash I caught what she was thinking. 'I hope this birthday will be better then last year's birthday.'  
"What happened on your last birthday?" Morgan flinched and looked up at me. Hunter looked at the floor and rubbed a disappearing scar on his neck.  
"How did you know...?"  
"A simple spell. I'll teach it to you later, if you want. What happened?" The phone rang. Mrs. Rowlands. What did she want? Morgan looked at Hunter, eyes wide. He gave her hand a little squeeze and picked up the phone.  
Interestingly, I noticed that before he picked it up, he muttered a little glamour spell. Now he sounded like his father. Dirty little trick, but it seemed like it worked.  
HUNTER'S POV  
"Hello?" I sounded like Da now, that glamour spell had worked.  
"Hunter? Is that you? I need to speak to Morgan." Mrs. Rowlands sounded angry and upset and worried. When Morgan had told me what really happened, I told her that she should go back, that they would be worried. I was right... sort of.  
"No, this is not Hunter. This is his Father, Daniel Niall. Hunter left last night to go to England with his cousin and will not be back for a couple of days."  
"Oh."  
"I'm sorry. Goodbye." I hung up the phone. Morgan smiled at me.  
"You do realize," She said. "That now, if I go back, you're going to have to pretend your not there?"  
"Well, yeah, now that you mention it.... Ah bloody hell." Morgan laughed.  
Ciaran gave us a half smile. I don't know if he is capable of giving a real smile. MORGAN'S POV When Ciaran finally left it was decided that he and Maeve would be married a day before my birthday, and that I would get the amulet on my birthday. I sat down on the couch, and Hunter gathered me in his arms. We just lay like that, Hunter slowly rocking me back and forth. "Morgan," He said quietly, "You need to go back." "I know." I willed the tears to go away, "But I can't." "Morgan..." He seemed at a loss as to what to say. I knew Hunter didn't mind having me here, but he wanted me to mend things with my family. "Soon." I said. "I'll go soon." "The longer you leave it, the bigger it gets." I looked up at him, and he smiled. "I'll make a deal with you," He said. "If you go back and talk to you family, then I'll let you have a replay of last night." I laughed. "You have a deal. Lets shake on it." "Ok. Now go." I slowly got up. When I did reach the door, Hunter kissed me.  
  
"You can do this Morgan." "I'll make another deal with you." I said. Hunter's eyebrows rose. "Yes?" "You have to have your car- with the engine on- sitting outside my house for at least 10 minutes, just incase I need to make a quick get away." Hunter considered it, and then sighed. "I don't like it, but it's a deal." ~ Now go and review. I'm typing the next chapter, so that should be up soon. The endof this story is nearing! Please stick with me till the end! I know this was short, but she's gonna talk to her parents soon! And then Hunties gonna propose soon! That'll be good! Also... I have some other stories I'm gonna post soon. Please read those!!! 


	14. Strange

Hmm... You know what, I really don't have much to say. How sad. Read! HA! I LIED!!!! HEE HEE. I have a lot to say. Everyone, its time for a special addition of... I don't know what its called. But I'm adding a special comedy thing at the beginning of this chapter. This scene came into my head and I can't get it out. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK:  
  
COMEDY SPECIAL: NARRATOR: Morgan is going to meet Ciaran, after years of him being stripped of his powers. She walks up to the reception desk at the witches' home in Ireland. MORGAN: Yo, I wanna see my pops yo. RECEPTIONIST: Yes, Morgan. This way please. MORGAN: Okay. NARRATOR: Morgan has not gone crazy. In fact, she did not say that because it made sense, she just did not know what else to say. MORGAN'S THOUGHTS: Boy that was a stupid thing to say. Hey! It's Selene! NARROTOR: Morgan has spotted Selene, old and stripped of her powers. MORGAN: Hey! Selene! SELENE: (Looks at Morgan) Morgan! How lovely. (Gives Morgan a huge smile) SELENE'S THOUHGTS: Hate her-hate her- hate her- hate her MORGAN: See ya later Seleny! MORGAN THOUGHTS: Seleny! Ha! What a stupid nickname. SELENE'S THOUGHTS: Death, die. She will die! NARRATOR: Morgan follows the receptionist to her Father's room. DUN DUN DUN. (Music in the background: A B C D E F G... H I J K L M N O P. Q R S T U V. W X Y and Z. Now I know my ABC's. Next time won't you sing with me?) Morgan starts to sing along with the music. NARRATOR: Morgan enters. DUN DUN DUN. (ABC's is still playing.) MORGAN: Yo Dad, yo! CIARAN: Morgan? MORGAN: Rightyo! CIARAN'S THOUGHTS: BLANK. CIARAN: duhhhhhhhhhhhh MORGAN: Whats up daddypoo? CIARAN: Chicken. MORGAN: Chicken? That's nice. What down then? CIARAN: Cheese. MORGAN: Interesting. So how have you been doing? CIARAN: (Leans forward and stares Morgan in the eyes) Chimp-munk. MORGAN'S THOUGHTS: Huh? MORGAN: So how has chipmunk been doing? CIARAN: TOMATO! MORGAN: Tomoto. CIARAN: (widens his eyes and stares at Morgan again.) Do you Yah-hoo? MORGAN: YA-HOOO! MORGAN: Well, gotta go daddykins. BUH-BYE! CIARAN: Got milk? (A/N Sorry about that line) NARRATOR: Morgan exits her crazy Father's room and walks back to Selene. MORGAN: Hey Seleny! SELENE'S THOUGHTS: THAT'S IT! SELENE: DIE! (Points at Morgan) NARRATOR: Morgan, obeying Selene's orders, drops dead. SELENE: YAH-HOOO! MORGAN'S GHOST'S THOUGHTS: Huh. And she didn't even here Dad. END! TELL ME WHAT YA THINK!!! PLZ!!!! NOW GO AND READ THE REAL STORY! MORGAN'S POV  
I heard Hunter's car come to a stop behind me as I walked up to my house. I was sweating, I can't do this, I thought. A whole bunch of negative emotions followed that one. You can't do this Morgan. Turn around. Go back. I shook my head and headed towards the door.  
I stopped again. I had keys to the house. Should I just walk in as if nothing had happened? Or should I knock, then fall on my knees and beg for forgiveness?  
Sadly, the option wasn't mine. I heard Mary K. and Mom coming up from behind me. They gasped.  
"Morgan!" Mary K. exclaimed.  
"Morgan! Where were you?" Mom said at the same time. "Where did you go?"  
"I just needed time. We both did." I said, evading her question.  
"You weren't at Bree's, you weren't even at Hunter's. Where did you go?"  
"Um, is it that important? You should at least be happy I didn't go to Hunter's." I bit my lip. Lying, I'm a lier, I'm a lier, I'm a lier...  
"I suppose not. Lets go in." Mom unlocked the door and we walked in.  
* Deals off. Everything seems fine, I'm going home. * Hunter said.  
*NO! Hunter, please stay. *  
* Fine. You have 5 minutes. *  
"Morgan?" Mom said. I looked up.  
"Yeah?"  
"Why don't we... go into the living room?"  
"Okay." Mary K. and Dad followed closely behind Mom. They sat on the big couch. I was forced to sit on the small chair across from them. Talk about exclusion.  
"I want to know where you were." Dad said.  
"I was at... Killain's house." Well that was brilliant, I thought. Where had Killian come from? Now my parents are going to think I was cheating on Hunter too...  
"Whose house?" I winced at Mom's cool tone.  
"Killain..." They raised their eyebrows. Well they knew everything else. Its about time they knew who he was too.  
"Killian." I said again. "He's my half brother." This, of course, was not good either. Mary K. began to get sad. I couldn't blame her.  
"Well that's it then, isn't it?" Mom said angrily. "I guess you'd rather spend time with your REAL family then with us."  
"Mom, I had no choice. You TOLD me to leave." I said quietly  
"You could have gone anywhere, Morgan. You could have gone to Bree's. You even could have gone to Robbie's!"  
"No I couldn't have. Because they wouldn't let me. What do you think they would say to me if I told them that I had just gotten kicked out of my own home? What would you say Mom?" Mom sighed and seemed to drop that issue.  
"Hunter's not in England is he?" I was startled by the question. Why would they think that?  
"Um. Yes he is."  
"No, he's not. Maybe we're not witches, but we're not stupid. That was Hunter's car, waiting on the curb, wasn't it?"  
"No, it wasn't. Hunter is in England. He's picking up his sister, Alwyn."  
"Really?" Mom was being so un-cooperative.  
"Yes!"  
"Fine. Lets see then. We're going to Hunter's house."  
"Excuse me?" Mom raised her eyebrows.  
"We're going to Hunter's house. And if he's not there, then you win. We drop everything. If he is there though..."  
"Lets go." Mary K. said.  
When everyone was in my car, I started the engine.  
"Hunter's house is about 8 minutes away." I said. I couldn't believe we were actually doing this. Thank the Goddess for witch messages.  
*Hunter! *  
*Yes love? *  
* I'm sorry, but I need you to do this for me. *  
* What is it? *  
* My parents want to come over to make sure your actually not there. I need to you do a glamour that you're your father. I need you to move all your stuff to make it look like you cleared out incase they want to check the upstairs. *  
Hunter hesitated. We were almost at his house. Come on Hunter! I thought.  
*Morgan... *  
*Hunter, please! I'll pay you back, in any way! If you don't want me grounded and not allowed to date until I'm thirty, please do this! *  
* Oh all right. * We were nearing Hunter's street. I hope he had enough time. I slowed the car.  
"Morgan what are you doing?" Mom asked.  
"Uh, driving."  
Mom was not pleased with my reply. "Why did you slow down?"  
I picked back up on speed. "I didn't."  
We drove up Hunter's driveway. Please be ready, I thought.  
*Hunter, we're here. *  
There was no reply. I unlocked the doors.  
"Okay," I said.  
Mom smiled. When we got to the door, I hesitated.  
Mom smiled again. "Ring it," She said. When I didn't, she reached over and rang it.  
Mr. Niall, I mean Hunter, came to the door.  
"Hello Morgan." He smiled. "Hello." He nodded at the rest of my family. Hunter almost faltered and leaned in to kiss me. He was lucky though. He stopped at the last moment.  
*Once second earlier, and you would have been toast. * Hunter said. I just smiled.  
"So why are you here?" Hunter asked my mom.  
"We were looking for Hunter." She said. Hunter's eyebrows came down.  
"I thought I told you on the phone that he was in England."  
Mom looked him squarely in the eye. "Well guess what? I didn't believe you."  
"Mom!" I gasped along with Mary K. Had she really just said that? Hunter gave her a Look.  
"Go ahead and look around then." He said in a cool tone. Mom grabbed me and led me upstairs.  
"Where's his room?" She asked harshly. I led her there. Hunter didn't really have much to do, since he never really unpacked his room. Mom, of course, didn't know this. When Mom made a thorough search of all the rooms, she sighed.  
"Alright. Okay. Lets go home."  
It was on my way home when I heard his witch message. His voice was his own again.  
*You said you would pay me back in any way. *  
*Yeah... * I said, not following him.  
*Well I want you to- *  
I frowned, waiting for him to finish. He didn't. I actually got to my house before I heard him say, *never mind. * In and odd voice. I know this was really short, but how did you like it? And how did you like my comedy special? Comment on that, please! R-E-V-E-I-W!!!!! Review this chapter, please!!!! Thanks, And read on!! 


	15. Inside

Hey guys, new chapter. I really want to hurry up and finish this one so I can get my next ones up. Stinks for you, I know how this is gonna end... I've already started on a sequel!!! *Groan from audience **gets pickle thrown at them * And I have some other stories. In fact, when you review (hee hee) You should tell me if you even WANT me to write another one. WHICH YOU SHOULD. (Tee hee) NOTE FOR ALEX: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE OTHER CHAPTERS, READ THEM! AND IF YOU DON'T REVIEW THIS, (WHICH IS THE ONLY WAY FOR ME TO KNOW YOU READ IT) THEM YOU'RE NOT NICE(! (IGNORE THAT IF YOU DIDN'T GET IT) NOW STOP READING THIS AND READ THE CHAPTER!  
MORGAN'S POV  
Something is wrong with the seeker. And I know who did it. There is nothing I can do about it, and it just becomes another thing I won't tell Morgan. I can't. She'll worry too much. I can tell that magick anywhere, and I am going to try to stop her. Until then, I hope the seeker stays safe. For Morgan's sake. I don't want her to lose him. I know all to well how that feels. At least I did.  
-Ciaran MacEwan  
  
I hadn't heard from Hunter since that strange witch message, and he never told me what he meant. I couldn't go to his house because I needed to play along with the whole 'Hunter's in England' act so my parents would buy it. I tried witch messaging him several times, but I got nothing. I didn't even get a shred of feeling.  
I avoided Mom and Dad and went into my room and locked the door. I witch messaged Father.  
*Father. *  
*Morgan. Nice to hear from you. * He sounded a bit on edge. Something was bothering him.  
*How's Mother? And is something wrong? *  
*Your Mother is fine. The- everything is good. * This was an outright lie, even I could see right through it. I figured it was just some kind of surprise or something, so I didn't press it.  
I was soon going to realize how wrong I was.  
*Okay then. Good night Father. *  
*'Night Morgan. * Then I fetched my lapis lazuli from my desk and laid down on my bead with it. I thought of Hunter, then, using the lapis lazuli, called him.  
*Hunter. Hunter, where are you? * Usually he would respond with a 'Morgan.' or a 'How are you?' But he didn't reply at all this time. What was with him today?  
*Hunter? * I was suddenly drawn into the stone. I saw the bleak walls of Hunter's house. Then I was in the living room, and a girl with dark reddish-orange hair was standing over someone who I took to be Hunter. Then, as if someone had pressed zoom, I saw every detail.  
I gasped as I realized that Hunter was tied up. The women stood over him and laughed. Frantically I tried to figure out what was going on, how to save Hunter. Is that Justine? I thought. No, she had pure red hair. This was someone who had Maeve's color hair, but darker.  
Suddenly I was being pulled into the stone. Then I was lost-  
I was nowhere. I was...floating nowhere. It was as if I was in a different dimension or something....  
No, I realized as I received a sharp flash of pain. That wasn't right. I was somewhere in this world. I just had no idea where.  
Everything was blurry and dark. It was like I had my eyes permanently shut. Something squirmed in the corner. I didn't know what it was, but I realized that it surrounded me. I was in it.  
Morgan?  
I didn't hear the voice, and it wasn't a witch message. But... it was almost as if that word was now part of me... And that voice. I would know Hunter's voice anywhere. But this had something added to it. He sounded younger, fresher, purer.  
Morgan?  
Stop it! I thought. Hunter what are you doing? How is he asking me something while... not saying anything at all?  
Hunter? I asked, giving it a try.  
Goddess Morgan, where are you?  
I'm... here. I said lamely. I didn't know where I was. The dark thing moved again, and I felt something trying to see me. I looked down, trying to see myself. I didn't see anything proving I was actually there. I just knew I was.  
Morgan... Hunter sounded uneasy. I once again wondered how we were having this conversation. How the words just flowed over my consciousness, without my actually hearing them.  
Morgan, Hunter said again. Are you INSIDE of me?  
I looked around. No... I was here. I thought once again. I felt something try to see me again.  
Um... no. I don't know where I am though. I don't see myself. And I know I'm not hearing these words. Hunter, what's going on?  
No, love, I'm not hearing them either. They just are. But that's the problem. I feel very full. There is another soul in my body. Morgan why are you there?  
I received three sharp, quick, slashed of pain. I heard Hunter cry out. But I heard it. It seemed very far away. It seemed... outside.  
Hunter? Hunter whats going on?  
Morgan get out of there!  
I don't know how I got in here. Its not my fault. Are you... am I in your soul?  
Hunter did not answer. Don't give me the silent treatment now! I thought. But the walls surrounding me glowed with a strange light. I realized that someone was using his true name.  
Goddess.  
I am in Hunter.  
And someone is using his true name.  
I'm toast. ~ YEAH I KNOW, I know. Short chapter. But I like it. Major cliffhanger.. at least I think. Morgan will exit Hunter. Don't worry. And Ciaran and Mave will be more active. But for now... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! I'll give you a cookie if you review. Oh and ALEX: IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, I AM SO GOING TO FAIL YOU ON THAT TEST FOR OUR GROUP. Everyone else, ignore that! ( 


	16. What You Said

No intro today people... just read. Well I guess that was kind of an intro wasn't it??... Ok, sorry! Just read people!  
HUNTER'S POV  
"There really is no way to win against me, Hunter." My captor told me once again. As if I hadn't already figured that out. I was struggling with the binds... and with the fact that Morgan's soul was INSIDE of me, and she could be seriously hurt.  
I had no idea how she's done it, and I don't think she did either. Of course I now had to face the fact that whenever my captor hurt me, they were also hurting Morgan.  
My captor, as if they had read my thoughts, instantly sent a flash of pain towards me. I cried out, and I felt Morgan crying with me.  
I couldn't see anything. I couldn't move anything except my eyes, which of course were totally useless. I was bound, but not gagged. My captor had wanted me to say something. Or at least to hear my scream. I heard silence for a minute. My captor had gone still.  
Then she laughed. "Morgan! Come out of there! Why, that's no where to hide!" She laughed. So she knew Morgan. Did Morgan know her?  
Morgan? I prompted.  
Morgan voice seemed small and scared. Its Iona, she said.  
Iona? Morgan sister? I thought.  
Yes. Morgan said. My sister.  
Obviously what I thought she could hear.  
"Honestly, Morgan. What kind of girlfriend are you? Hiding in his body like that!" Iona laughed again. "Come out, dear sister! I want to have a chat with you!" I heard Morgan whimper. The noise was getting louder and louder. I felt Iona take my true name again. Morgan cried out.  
She knows my true name! She yelled to me.  
No, she doesn't! She can't!  
Morgan did not reply. Instead I felt my self being thrown forward. My shoulders clenched, and I felt like I did when I did a tath meanma without proper preparation. I no longer sensed Morgan inside of me. Now she must be outside somewhere, with Iona.  
My heart clenched, knowing how dangerous this could be.  
"Morgan! How nice of you to drop by!" Iona laughed again.  
"Mphf." Morgan said, sounded muffled. Goddess, was she bound to?  
I heard footsteps. Someone was being dragged.  
I heard a piercing scream.  
Morgan! (A/N I know that was evil, but I'll return to them shortly) CIARAN'S POV  
I heard Morgan's scream from across town. I knew instantly where she was, and whom she was with.  
Ah, bloody hell, I thought. I knew that Iona had the seeker, but I didn't expect Morgan to get caught up in it. At least, not yet.  
Maeve looked up at me. "Where are you going?" She asked. I smiled.  
"I will be back my love."  
I went out the door, cursing my car, which was still in New York. I had to walk to the Seeker's house.  
Suddenly, I felt a cold wind blow. Carrie Whitman's face appeared in my mind. Goddess help us if she chooses to take revenge. I knew from bitter firsthand experience that angry ghosts were VERY angry, and they always got what they wanted.  
There were no exceptions.  
I hurried to the seeker's house. I heard Morgan scream again, but this time it was not in my head. It was coming from the house.  
*Ciaran! Please! If you hear her, please help her! *  
I heard the seeker's voice, clear and painful in my head. Iona was giving them both pain. Hunter must love her, I thought instantly. Or he would never have called on me, of all people.  
I circled the house, trying to figure out where everyone was. Morgan was in the living room. The seeker and Iona were in the room next to that. Morgan screamed again. I heard Iona's laughter follow that, and then muffled voices.  
I heard Morgan start to cry in the background.  
*Father? Father can you- * Morgan message was cut of by another blood- curling scream. I was actually touched. (A/N OH MY GOD! CIARAN MACEWAN FEELS... TOUCHED! *Shudder *) They had both called out to me in a time of darkness. Now I was going to help them.  
I left my old, mean, dark self behind as I rushed into the house. I valued my daughter, and I couldn't lose her, couldn't bear to see Maeve's face when she knew that her only daughter was gone. As for the seeker, Morgan loved him. That was the one and only reason I was saving him.  
I swing open the door to see a most horrible sight.  
Iona is KISSING Hunter. Morgan is in writhing in pain, crying as she is forced to watch the scene in front of her. Goddess. I would not wish this on my worst enemy. This kind of pain. I knew how Morgan was feeling, how incredibly lost and helpless she must feel, watching her Murin Beatha Dan kiss her sister. I knew she was hurting deeply. Scratch that, I thought as I advanced on Iona. I would wish that kind of pain on Grania and Iona. Morgan looked up, saw me through her tears. I nodded to her, but she couldn't move anything. She was under a binding spell. I sent her some of my power. She did not use it, but closed her eyes and sent it across the room. The seeker caught it. Iona finally realized that someone else had to be in the room. She moved away from the seeker and looked up at me. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited. A small smile creeped across her face. "Glad you have decided to join us," She said. The seeker's head moved an inch. He had sensed me. Morgan was quiet, watching the exchange between her sister and me. Iona, feeling Morgan's gaze, whirled around to send another bolt of pain at her. I grabbed her wrist in a tath meanma divangth, zapping the power against the wall and watching it dissolve. "No," I said quietly. "You may not hurt your sister." Iona glared up at me. "How could you? How could you care about her?" She flung her hand out at Morgan. I waited for Iona to get it out. "You didn't even know her until two bloody months ago! Yet you knew me since I was a baby! And you're a Father to her! What is WRONG with you?" I said nothing, felt nothing. She was my daughter, but I didn't care. I hated her Mother and no longer wanted anything to do with them. Any of them. Except maybe Killain, I thought. He was more tolerable than the rest of them. And Morgan liked him. I suppose I'll let him live. Iona stared at me. I gave her a blank one of my own, showing that I was unmoved by her outburst. Then Iona whirled around again, and before I could do anything sent intense pangs of pain to both of them. The she muttered one of Amyranth's dark spells and sent it towards both of them. I had been too late. By the time I reached her arm, she had already sent it. The seeker screamed. I felt Morgan's pain coming off her in waves. But when looked at her, she was muttering yet another of Amyranth's deflecting spells. Iona gaped. "How do you know those?" The seeker, I noticed, had also gone still at Morgan's dark words. Morgan didn't say anything. She couldn't speak. Iona unbound her head. "Answer me!" She yelled. Suddenly, I was scolding myself. Why was I standing by and watching while Iona slowly killed both of them? I moved toward the seeker. *Don't make a sound. * I messaged him. I said a quick silence spell and tried to unbind the seeker. Morgan was answering Iona. "I know things." She said slowly. Iona was not pleased with this answer. She binded Morgan again. "You will pay, sister. You will pay slowly and painfully. I won't rest until I see it!" With a snap I managed to get the seeker out. His faced was drenched with sweat and tears. He was shaking. "Get Morgan." He whispered, not looking at me. It was clear he needed serious medical help. Whatever Iona had done to him had hurt, badly. But he wanted to make sure my daughter was safe first. I might allow Morgan to marry him after all. I was slowly moving back to Morgan and Iona when Iona spun around. "You!" She yelled. I looked at her. "I know your true name!" My fists clenched. Did she really know my true name? I knew Morgan did. She had used it twice before, and I shuddered thinking that Iona knew it. I trusted Morgan. I did not trust Iona. But then I saw through her lie. "No," I said. "No you do not." Iona's face was contorted with rage. "I hate you all! I will kill you all!" "Oh yeah?" Came Morgan's voice. She was slowly standing up. I watched in awe. How did she do it? "You and what army?" Iona's face was red. I sent more of my power to Morgan. She nodded at me gratefully. "Iona," Morgan said, sounding horribly reasoning. "What did you really want?" Iona said nothing. Morgan swallowed. "Hunter, or me?" She said. I remembered that Iona had been kissing the seeker when I came in. Iona smiled. "I did not want your pathetic boyfriend." Morgan stayed blank. I couldn't feel any of her emotions. Interesting. "I wanted to hurt you! I wanted to prove to you that he didn't love you!" At this Morgan flinched, and I had the feeling this was not the first time the seeker had cheated on her. At least this time it was an accident, I thought. I didn't know about the other. Iona smiled bitterly. "Yes Morgan! That's right! You know he could of pulled away if he really wanted. You know he could of done something. But he didn't. Because he doesn't love you, and he had no reason not to kiss other people." The seeker had been quiet through all of this. Too quiet. I felt waves of rage coming off of him. I saw his lips moving. What was he doing? Suddenly Iona screamed and fell to the ground. "No!" She yelled. Then she quieted and stopped moving. The seeker collapsed on the floor, fainted. "Hunter!" Morgan ran to the seeker, kneeling by him. "Hunter?" The seeker did not move. I felt the first spike of fear in Morgan. "Morgan, are you alright?" I asked. She looked up at me. "I- I managed to deflect a lot of what Iona sent towards me." She said slowly. "But I d-don't know about H-Hunter..." Then she was crying again, and I hesitated, not knowing what to do. The seeker was not moving. But somehow I knew, clear as daylight, that the seeker was still alive. I knelt down next to Morgan. "Morgan, let me handle it." She was crying to hard to answer. I muttered all the healing spells I knew. The problem was that I did not know what spell the seeker had used against Iona, so I didn't know the side affects of how to cure them. Suddenly I realized what had happened. The seeker and Iona were suspended some where in time, their souls fighting. I knew only one of them would survive. HUNTER'S POV  
"You can't beat me! None of you can!" Iona was rambling on. I was focused on Morgan and Ciaran, knelt near my unmoving body below me. It was quiet odd, seeing myself half dead. Morgan burst into tears. I felt a sharp pang of pain in my heart.  
"Why can't I sense him?" Morgan was saying to Ciaran. "Why can't I sense him?" Just then, Iona said my true name. I froze. I felt Iona's life force coming closer to me.  
"Do you love her?" She asked. She forced me to look at Morgan. I was suddenly hit by a wave of anger. Why does everyone question my love for her? What is wrong with everyone?  
"You don't, do you?" She was taunting me. "What gives you pain, Hunter?" She asked. "Is it watching Morgan be with someone else?" Suddenly I was being shown pictures of Morgan and Cal together.  
"Don't." I said quietly. More images flashed through my mind. Morgan, kissing Cal in the back of her car. Cal, holding Morgan while she cried.  
"No." I said, lost in pain. I was overwhelmed by a wave of pain at the next image: Cal and Morgan, making out on his bed.  
"Please, don't." Suddenly, the images stopped, and I felt Iona coming closer.  
"Or is it watching her in pain?" Iona laughed quietly. Then I was being shown more images.  
Morgan knocked out by Cal's dark wave of power in his seomar. Her crying endlessly as Cal set fire to the building.  
The image was slowly fading.  
"You shouldn't play her like this." Iona was saying. I was once again forced to watch Morgan crying over my motionless body. "See how she loves you?"  
Iona laughed cruelly. "I will have you die. And you shall remain here, in this realm, so you can watch Morgan in pain, watch her suffer a most horrible thing, loosing her soul mate."  
"Why?" I asked. I could feel Iona's surprise. "Why?" I repeated.  
"Because of who she is and who you are." I was getting her to talk. I had her going. I needed to distract her enough to kill her.  
"She's your sister. Couldn't she be an ally?"  
"No! I hate her! That is why you must die. Because she loves you, and she must be in pain!"  
Oh Goddess, Iona was crazy. "Is there any way that you would not kill me?" I could feel Iona focusing on the topic. I knew I was doing it right.  
"Yes." She said. "If you leave her, neither of you will have to die. If you leave her, she will be in pain. That is all I want." I would never leave her, was my first thought. I couldn't bear the pain. Besides, I had no valid excuse. And the need to be with her would be too great to ignore for long. We would be back together by the end of the week.  
"I won't do it."  
"Very well, then. You will die." Iona hesitated, and then laughed again. "But not yet. I want her to watch." What? I watched as Morgan's body slowly tipped over. Ciaran caught her.  
"Not you too." He muttered.  
"Morgan!" I couldn't help myself. Iona made sure Morgan didn't say anything.  
"If you speak, Morgan, I swear I will kill you." She was speaking to me now. "Hunter, I'm not going to kill you hear." Morgan gasped. "We need to see each other..." Suddenly we were in a room of white. I could see everyone, and they me.  
"That's better." Iona said. Morgan looked at me.  
"Hunter..." Iona whirled on her.  
"You will not speak!" Iona smirked then. "I'll give you time to say goodbye soon." Morgan looked at me again. The pain in her eyes hurt me.  
"I hate both of you. Morgan, you stole my father away from me! Hunter... you love her! How could anyone love someone like her?" Morgan once again turned to look at me. Of course I had no intention of answering Iona's question.  
That is, until she screamed. "Answer me!"  
"You really want to know?" I asked.  
"Yes." Iona said quietly. Morgan was staring at me. She was probably wondering why the hell I hadn't answered such a simple question. I could think of a million reasons why I loved her. I wasn't going to share one with Iona.  
An idea was forming in the back of my head. It would hurt Morgan, and I didn't know if it would work. But it was worth a try.  
"Nothing." I said. Morgan gaped. Iona smirked.  
"Exactly. There is nothing... then why are you with her? I knew you didn't love her!" Morgan was done being surprised. She was pure anger at the moment. Towards Iona and me equally. I sighed. I knew this would happen.  
And of course it wasn't true, that I ad no reason to love her. But I needed to find a way out. I knew that while she was here. Iona would go and kill Morgan too. I couldn't let that happen. So I was trying the only thing I could think of. Saying I didn't love her. Iona said if I left her she wouldn't hurt us.  
I have no idea why I took her word for it. But I did.  
"I don't." I said. Morgan was oozing rage. Iona was amused at Morgan's expression.  
"I knew I would get you to admit it. You would rather live than die with such a secret."  
"That's it!" Morgan screamed. Iona raised on eyebrow.  
"I thought I told you not to-"  
"Shut up! I don't care what you said! I don't take orders from you!" She turned to me. "And you!" I looked down. How the hell was I going to explain this one? I hadn't thought about that part when I did it. "I'll deal with you later." The way Morgan spoke of me... 'you' with such anger, it hurt. And she didn't even seem sad or hurt about it. She was just really angry.  
"Your hurt Morgan. You don't want to seem that way, but you are." Iona was pushing it. I knew Morgan's limits. Iona was way past the line. "You loved him! Ha! You really believed everything he told you?" Oh, bloody hell.  
"Iona, I'm sorry, but you really are going to die now." Iona through back her head and laughed. Not something you should do when Morgan threatens you. She obviously underestimated Morgan.  
"Will you now?"  
"Yes!" Morgan's eyes fluttered closed and she threw out her hand. She put Iona under a binding spell. Iona screamed. Morgan was muttering harsh words, some that I recognized as Amyranth spells. I had been wondering where she had learned these spells. I was uncomfortable with it.  
Iona screamed and collapsed. A black thing rose up from her body.  
"An a galtcha, di aigh swerna!" Morgan screamed the last, and Iona's soul disappeared. Then Morgan also fell, and I went to catch her. I looked around at where we were. I had actually encountered this spell before. I knew exactly how to get out of here.  
Morgan's eyes flickered open. She stared at me for a second, and then got up quickly.  
"I don't need you help, thank you very much." I had seen Morgan angry; I knew how bad she could be. Maybe even worse then my temper.  
"Morgan..."  
"How do we get out of here?" She was actually staring straight at me, challenging me.  
"We don't." I said. It was the only way to keep her here so I could explain.  
"What do you mean, 'we don't'?" Her voice was ice-edged.  
"I meant that we are staying here until you listen to me."  
"Oh, ok then. I'm all ears." She said sarcastically.  
"You are going to listen to me." I said quietly. "I am the only one who knows how to get out of here."  
"Fine." She said, defeated. "Make it snappy."  
"This, in no way, is going to be snappy."  
"Well..." She sighed. "Fine. Whatever. Go."  
"You are convinced that I don't love you."  
"Convinced? You just freaking admitted it! I knew I should have stayed away from you when you kissed Carrie!" That stung.  
"Morgan, you have to listen to me." I was beyond explaining. I was up to pleading. "You know I love you. It was the only way to save us."  
"The only way, huh?"  
"Yes, the only way. Iona was taunting me. She was telling me that I didn't love you, that it was hopeless. She was telling me how you would suffer when I died, how she would enjoy it. Then she... then she forced me to... to see images of... of you and Cal... together." I forced it out. "You were... and then on his bed... and then... Well, she finally stopped. She then told me that the only way for her not to kill me was if I left you. I didn't want to leave you Morgan. So I figured that the only way to save us was to say that I didn't love you. She wanted you in pain, Morgan. That was the bottom line. I knew that if Iona killed me, she would kill you too. Morgan, you have to understand. Why I did it. What it meant."  
Morgan was considering my words. She didn't speak.  
"Morgan?"  
Morgan looked up at me. "She showed you pictures of me and Cal ... kissing?" Goddess. I really wanted to be reminded of that.  
"Yes." I said.  
"Goddess." Morgan stood up. She walked over to me. She gripped my arms and looked into my eyes. I put my hands on her hips. "Hunter, I understand what you saying. But... I can't... it hurts. A lot." She looked down and away.  
"I'm so, so sorry." I whispered. "I would never want you to say that to me."  
"I know. And... but..."  
"You don't forgive me. I understand."  
Morgan shook her head, "Don't you... you know if you really loved me..." Then she stopped, frowned, and stared at the wall again. I wondered what she was going to say.  
"Morgan look at me." She did. "I love you. You know I do. I show it to you everyday. I couldn't live without you. You have to understand why I did it..."  
"I do... but it still hurts. I'm sorry." She started to cry, and I hugged her to me.  
"No, Morgan, no. Don't cry love, please."  
"Hunter, take me back."  
"I will."  
~End of chapter. Isn't it so sad? I didn't mean for this chapter to turn out so said. And its LLLLOOOOOOONNNNGGGG too. Hmm... you could REVIEW *hint hint* and tell me what you thought of it... ((( 


	17. Lightning

I'm back. Hi. New Chapter. Bye.  
CIARAN'S POV  
Morgan and the seeker took hold of their bodies. It was rather creepy, seeing them motionless one minute, and then raising like Frankenstein the next.  
"What happened?" I asked sharply. Iona was not moving. I assumed she was dead.  
"Oh, nothing much." Morgan said sarcastically. "Life time secrets were revealed, that's all."  
"Wha-"  
The seeker sighed, cutting me off. "Morgan I thought we had figure this out..."  
"Well I guess we didn't. Things like these aren't solved in two seconds, Hunter!"  
The seeker ran a hand through his hair. "What are you going to do?" He asked quietly.  
Morgan looked pained. "I'm not sure." She said slowly. She was halfway through the door when she added, "But it will definitely be _bad_. " When she left the seeker collapsed onto the couch.  
"Dammit," He muttered. He seemed to have forgotten I was even here. I cleared my throat. The seeker didn't even look up.  
"Yes?"  
"What happened?" I demanded.  
The seeker opened his mouth, and then closed it again. He wasn't going to open up to me. Not that I had expected him to, anyway.  
I said nothing. I retrieved my coat and cast another look at him. Then I left.  
Since I had walked here, I started walking back. I knew I would be passing Morgan's house, so I took a quick look. Morgan was sitting in her car outside of the house. I walked up and tapped on the window.

She jumped, then saw me and unlocked the door. "Hi." She whispered hoarsely. She had been crying.

"Morgan what happened back there?" I asked gently. She let me in the other seat and closed the door.

"H-he said... things. Hurtful things."

"Like what?"

"He... and he said it was her fault, but I don't know if I c-can believe h- him."

"Morgan, you need to tell me everything."

She sighed, and then took another breath. "Hunter, Iona, and I were all in a room of white." I nodded, recognizing the spell. "Then Iona said that she was going to kill Hunter and she asked how anyone could l-love someone like me." I nodded. If Iona hadn't already been dead I would have gone and smacked her. Morgan continued. "And he said... he said that there were no reasons to love me. Then Iona said, 'Then why are you with her? I knew you didn't love her!' And Hunter just kept saying that he didn't love me." More tears. "Then I killed Iona; I had no choice."

"Goddess." I said. "Morgan, as much as I dislike the- Hunter, I think that you should really go back to him. You don't know what its like Morgan, living without your Murin Beatha Dan..."

She looked up at me. "I know." She said.

"No, you really don't. Its torture. Its... it's worse than living without your magick Morgan, much worse. It's half of your soul gone. I strongly advise that you work things out with the... Hunter."

She stared out the window. "I know but.. its.. he... how can I forgive him?"

"You must Morgan. He did it to save you. Would you rather have died?" Was I standing up for the seeker?

"No. But... if he really loved me.. he said that he would die for me once. Wouldn't he have...?"

"Morgan, he probably would have," Stop standing up for the seeker, MacEwan! "But he couldn't because then Iona would have killed you anyway. It was the only way to save you." Now I was thoroughly degusted with myself.

Morgan also saw it. "Your standing up for Hunter. You do realize this?"

I laughed. "Yes." We laughed together, and I could sense Morgan began to fell better. "Well, Father, I need to go. Thanks for staying." "You're welcome. Good night." I let myself out of the car.  
  
MORGAN'S POV

Morgan, I heard Hunter's voice in my head as soon as I woke up.

Meet me after school, please.

I did not answer him. But I did remind myself to meet him. When we got to school, Bree was there.

"Hey Morgan." She said.

"Hi Bree."

"You look beat. What's wrong?"

"Hu... just some, uh, stuff."

Bree smirked. "Yeah, right Morgan. I may not be a witch, but I'm not stupid. What's up with you and Hunter?"

"Um... just, we um... got into a fight."

"Oh." Bree did not ask for details, and I did not supply them.

"Hey." Robbie approached us.

"Hi Robbie." Bree and I said together.

"What's wrong Morgan?"

Geez, how many people need to know? "Hunter and I got into a fight ok??" I stormed off, got into my car and drove. It wasn't until I was there that I realized the direction I had been going in. I was now right in front of Hunter's house. I began to turn around when I sensed Hunter outside the car.

He knocked. "Morgan?" He opened the door.

"Hello." I whispered.

"Are you getting out?" I got up and closed the door. Hunter searched my face, hesitated, and then walked up the front.

I followed him. Suddenly he spun and caught me in his arms. "Morgan." He kissed me deeply, then turned around again and walked into the house as if it had never happened. I swallowed and followed him in. No sooner had he closed the door than I was in his arms again. We proceeded to kiss until we reached the couch. I flopped down on the couch with Hunter on top of me. The he seemed to rip himself away from me.

"I'm sorry," He said breathlessly. "I just... wanted you." He turned slightly pink, and I laughed.

Then I turned serious. "We need to talk about yesterday." I said quietly. We both sat up.

"Yes, we do."

"I'm sorry about how I acted." I looked into his eyes. "I just didn't understand."

"Morgan-"

"But I understand now."

"Ok, but-"

"But I still... can't forgive you. I'm so sorry." Hunter looked away from me. Was that a tear I had seen in his eye?

"You need to let me talk Morgan."

"Ok."

"I mean, come on!" Hunter was loosing his usual calmness. He seemed desperate. "We had just made love Morgan! For the first time! And your accusing me of NOT loving you?"

"Um."

HUNTER'S POV

"Um." Morgan said. I quickly dashed at a stray tear. It hardly expressed the way she was making feel. I loved her desperately, and now I felt like a rejected puppy being brought to the pound.

"Morgan, please!"

"I... I'm sorry."

"Please forgive me." I said quietly. "Please."

"I want to." She said. "Hunter, I love you. But I... can't."

"Morgan do you love me?"

"Yes, but-"

"Morgan I love you. Will you marry me?" Bloody Hell! Did I just say that? Niall! I scolded myself. Why had I brought that up NOW? Of all the times to ask her. Why??

"Hunter..." She sounded astounded.

"I.. um..." What to say?

"Hunter do you mean that?" She looked into my eyes.

"Yes." I swallowed my fear, and showed her that I loved her with my eyes.

"I... " She didn't finish. She walked out the door as a finish.

Now I knew my life was over. Maybe not yet, I thought. I ran out after her.

I needed her. I was going to fight for her.

MORGAN'S POV

He wanted to marry me. Me. Hunter wanted to marry me.

It was an endless tape. And I couldn't believe it. Weren't those words I had dreamed of coming out of his mouth? I loved Hunter, I wanted him. So why didn't I say yes? Because I was mad?

Of course I forgive him!

I turned back to the house, and Hunter running up to me.

"Morgan!" I watched him come up to me. Why hadn't I said yes? "Morgan." He said again, trying to catch his breath. "I know this is sudden," He said, "But I love you. I want you, I need you, and I want to marry you. So... Morgan, will you be with me? Will you marry me?" Yes! A big, fat yes! But could I say that? I was only 17.. No, that wasn't right, I thought. Tomorrow is my birthday. I am almost 18. And I loved him so much. Could I bear to break him like that?

No. I couldn't and I wouldn't. I opened my mouth to say yes when the sky lighted up and a huge crack of lightning streaked across the sky.

_"No!"_ I heard from the distance. _"No!"_ Hunter and I looked at each other_."You'll pay for it Morgan! I'll make sure!"_

Hunter looked at me again. Did the person mean I would pay for marrying him? Then the storm stopped, and big, bold rays of sunlight broke through the clouds. They made a halo around Hunter, and my breath caught; he was so beautiful.

"Hunter..." He looked at me again.

"I-"

I snuggled up into his arms. He looked down at me, and I smiled.

"I think I'll like being Mrs. Niall."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER!! HE HE HE. I wonder what the scary voice was??... well I don't because I know! But hopefully you do!!! ( The story is coming out better then I planned. BUT ITS NOT OVER TILL ITS OVER!! KEEP READING PEOPLE! REVIEW!!!  
**ALSO: I'M THINKING ABOUT COMING OUT WITH A SEQUEL TO THIS WHEN ITS DONE. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THAT!!! **


	18. Never

Last chapter! Boo-hoo!!! I am going to write a sequel and I have another story to put up (a completely different one) So look for those!

3RD PERSON (A/N I may or may not make this whole chapter all 3rd person)  
Morgan stood in the middle of the circle, twirling as she sang her power chant.  
Maeve and Ciaran MacEwan had been married in the morning, and now they were performing the passing ritual. Today was Morgan's 18th birthday, and she was receiving the Riordan Amulet.  
Morgan stopped; she felt she had channeled enough energy. She looked to Hunter, who was standing near the corner, watching, just as the rest of Kithic, Mr. Niall, and Alyce were.  
Maeve and Ciaran stopped circling Morgan when she stopped. Ciaran chanted a verse in Gaelic, and Maeve bent her head. Morgan stepped forward, and Maeve removed the necklace from her neck and placed it on Morgan's. She smiled, and them moved away.  
Ciaran took a step towards his daughter.  
"Use it in good health." He said. Maeve nodded. Morgan smiled. Then she closed her circle.  
She touched the amulet. It was hers now. She was a Riordan now.  
People fluttered off to the party in the next room. Some stopped to congratulate her. Others just nodded and smiled. Maeve and Ciaran left the room.  
Hunter and Morgan were alone.  
Hunter took a step towards her. "I'm so proud of you," He whispered.  
He hugged her to him.  
"I love you," Morgan said quietly, feeling him ruffle her hair.  
"I love you too Morgan, always." He lifted her head to kiss her.  
** TWO MONTHS LATER  
** (A/N I couldn't stand the 3rd person anymore)  
**MORGAN'S POV**  
"... and may the Goddess bless this marriage."  
"Blessed be," Hunter and I answered.  
The High Priest nodded at Hunter, and he reached into his pocket and took out a small black box.  
"I bought this months ago." Hunter whispered. "I wanted you then, and I need you now." (a/n aw!) He took out a diamond ring with criss-crosses of diamonds behind the large diamond. I gasped at its beauty.  
He slid it onto my finger.  
I love you, Morgan. He witch messgaed me.   
The Priest smiled.  
Kithic, who was chanting around us, said, "Blessed Be."  
"You may ki-"  
Hunter was already one step in front of him. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. It was the first kiss we shared as husband and wife.  
I loved him.  
**HUNTER'S POV FOUR MONTHS LATER  
** "How is she?" I asked the nurse as she came out of Morgan's room. We had had been on our 2-month honey moon in Spain when Morgan had announced that she was pregnant. We had been extremely happy, moving to England when it ended. Now we were back at Widow's Vale, because Morgan wanted to be near Maeve. She was having my baby now, in the next room.  
The nurse smiled. "You can see them now." Them.  
I walked into the room. Morgan smiled at me when I came in.  
"She's over there," She whispered. I looked to one of the nurses, and they handed a tiny pink bundle to me.  
There, in the tucked sweetly into the bundle was my daughter. She had the cutest little pink baby face with fuzzy infant blond hair. She had my greenish- hazel eyes, a perfect mixture of Morgan and I.  
I smiled up at Morgan and then sat down next to her on the bed.  
Morgan took the baby into her arms.  
"Moira." She said. "Moira Niall."  
The baby clapped her hands, and Morgan and I laughed.  
The wind picked up, and I heard a faint scream.  
_ "She will be mine!"_  
Morgan and I looked at each other again, then at Moira. Then we laughed again.  
Nothing would separate our family.  
Ever.  
  
I can't believe its over!!! Watch for my sequel!!! Please!

Wow. I actually like my story! Well, yes, that's the end, if you are still wondering. I have a sequel that I'm going to write, and also another story I want to put up called Destiny's Style. Intriguing.... right? **Please, review my final chapter!** I know the time skipping was a little confusing, but I like it! I didn't think my story would be this good. I want to know what you think, please!!!

Thanks! And till next time, Mystic


End file.
